Bound by Blood
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Saix convinces Xemnas to let werecat Axel join in their mating circle, however Xemnas soon finds out how amazing and treacherous a relationship between the three nobodies can be... Cowrite with RikkuFukaimori. Pairings: XemSaiAku, Warnings: LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My second cowrite with_ RikkuFukaimori_ , this one started with a review to our story's Chapter 6 _Those Without Hearts_ . Then we had 180-ish PMs after…..and we decided to make it a story.

Warnings:

Slightly…or not so slightly OOC!Xemnas….he goes back in-character after smex

Same for Saix.

Past LeaIsa – not implied, smacked in your face.

Creeper!Axel

XemSaiAku….LEMONS

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the concept of Nympho!Xemnas.

* * *

><p>Bound by Blood<p>

* * *

><p>Xemnas growled, slamming the redhead against the wall and gripping his neck before ducking his face close, "Never…..do something so careless again VIII."<p>

Axel trembled and thanked whatever gods were watching him as Vexen and Saix stepped in, Saix to give his reports to his mate and Vexen to complain about Marluxia. Saix raised an eyebrow at the scene, not moving and ushering Vexen outside. One glare from Saix was enough to get Axel to scramble to one side of the room when Xemnas released his hold.

"You know, Sir, it almost looked like you were kissing Axel when we walked in."

Xemnas paused, whipping his head around and snarling, "-I..I…WAS…-" he couldn't finish his sentence he was so enraged at the mere concept of such a thing occurring.

Saix chuckled, "You forgot the 'not', or was that intentional dearest?" He smirked at the taller man, liking to rile him up while he was flustered.

Xemnas gagged, "...I would NEVER...EVER...kiss that...that...ugly!.."

Saix laughed, "If you say so, sir." He purred back at him.

Xemnas was in shambles, why wasn't Saix mad at the THOUGHT of him kissing another man?. He snapped, "I thought you wanted me to yourself!"

Saix grinned, "Did I say that? Guess I changed my mind then."

Xemnas shoved him away, disgusted by his behavior, "Get away!"

Saix pouted then smirked, "Axeeeel."

Axel turned and mispronounced his name in his disheveled stated, "Yes Sexy?"

Xemnas let out another angry snarl, grabbing Saix with a look that screamed, 'MINE' as he hugged the Diviner to his chest. He shoved Axel away forcefully, fearing the past relationship had come to haunt him.

Axel yelped, "What the hell did I do?"

Saix flailed and his muffled cries of 'Let go, let go, I can't BREATHE', he finally pushed him back and coughed out, "I can't breathe if you do that."

Xemnas leaned forward and tried to kiss Saix possessively, not caring how stupid he was being. Saix leaned back in an uncomfortable way to avoid being kissed and chuckled, "Nope."

Xemnas snarled, "What do you mean nope?"

Saix frowned, "You are being ridiculous, no kissies for you until you apologize to Axel for kicking him, he didn't do anything."

Xemnas sighed, "Fine! Sorry Axel." Giving the redhead a glare to make him leave, he turned back to Saix, neither noticing the pyro had just retired out of the room that resigned to peeking for the show to come.

Xemnas then leaned forward, snogging the Berserker fiercely and pulling back to meet a pout. Saix sighed, wondering what he needed to do to get Xemnas on board with his secret plan of getting him into a threesome with the pyro.

Xemnas rubbed Saix's ass and purred, "Now that he's out of the way."

Saix pouted, "But I'm tired…" He knew better than to saw no outright to Xemnas, he was still the Superior and his mate.

Xemnas snorted, "Fine." He pushed him further away and rolled over.

Saix took a deep breath, reminding himself all his effort was for a sexy threesome, though that didn't lessen the sting of the rejection. He nuzzled his back like a scolded puppy trying to make amends.

Xemnas didn't turn around, "No. No sex then no snuggles."

Saix continued nuzzling his back, trying to get Xemnas to look at him so that he could use his deadly puppy eyes look that had always foiled him before, "Xemm."

Xemnas shook his head, "Nope. Eyes won't work if I can't see them!"

Saix whimpered softly before straddling the other, "..Xem."

Xemnas sighed, his eyes squeezed shut, "What?"

Saix took a deep breath and got his puppy eyes ready, "If you do not open your eyes right now I am going to go cuddle with Demyx or Axel instead."

Xemnas did not like the sound of that and peeked up at him.

Saix grinned inside his head, knowing that the puppy eyes will work even if barely seen, "_Please _cuddle with me?"

Xemnas groaned, trying to resist the eyes, "...N-no..N-no..FINE DAMMIT!" He gave up and hugged him close, "...Next time I'll pull out my dick and see how long YOU can resist."

Saix held a secretive triumphant smirk that Xemnas couldn't see, "Yes Sir." He smiled and nuzzled his chest.

Xemnas sighed and snuggled closer, "Now what do you want?"

Saix smiled, "This is fine." He left the 'for now' to echo inside his own head.

Xemnas purred, "Oh good." He was being impatient, his urge to move on and have sex becoming apparent from his noticeable aggravation.

Saix rolled his eyes, "You nympho, you just can not go one night without sex, can you?"

Xemnas let out a deep sexy purr, "I have an addiction and you are my medicine."

Saix smirked, "Oh? Well, I suppose it just would not do for our Superior to miss his nightly dose."

Xemnas started to tug down Saix's pants and grunted, "No…it would not." He let out a horny pant.

Saix chided, "Be careful with those, they're my favorites." He was wearing his blue pajamas with pale yellow moons and light blue hearts on them. He wore a sultry smirk as he unbuttoned his shirt before Xemnas could tear it open.

Xemnas licked his chest and moaned happily, "Naughty boy, no undies."

Saix purred, "You know I dislike them. They just get in the way." He shrugged the pajama shirt off and tossed it aside.

Xemnas moaned, "Yes…in the way." He was licking his chest and rutting desperately against him.

Saix found Xemnas' loss of his capability of conversation while horny very attractive, "Mmmhmmm." He petted his hair and arched his body closer.

Xemnas wiggled underneath him, "Clothes." He whined and tried to get out of his own pants.

Saix purred, biting on his neck and pulling off his pants eagerly.

Xemnas whimpered, he was already at full mast because he was so impatient and he continued to rut against the other.

Saix smirked slightly "So impatient" he cooed softly, teasing his tan mate. With a grin he moved down the others body, nipping and kissing the skin until he reached the others length. Flicking his tongue out playfully at the tip, he watched the other carefully, wrapping his lips around the head and suckling softly.

Xemnas whimpered, bucking up against the lips. A loud moan when the lips wrapped around his length and he bucked weakly,"Mmm Saix."

The bluenette made a soft sound of approval as he dipped his head farther down the other's length, skillfully rubbing his tongue along the underside, sucking softly. With another sound of approval, this time a hum, he dipped his head down farther, until his nose was tickled by silver pubes. Clawed hands settled on the other's hips as he bobbed his head up and down, rubbing his tongue everywhere it could reach, and sucking vigorously. He pulled back before the other could release, letting the other's length slip from his mouth with a soft pop. After giving the engorged flesh a rough lick, he shifted back up the other's body, nipping the other's neck as he ground his now fully erect length against the others.

Xemnas whimpered with delight and moaned sadly when his lips separated from the length, "Saix-" He was interrupted by the sensation of the lengths being ground together and he bucked wildly, not being able to control himself, "Sai~"

Saix moaned loudly, grinding harder. "Ohhh... Xem~" he breathed huskily, dropping a hand between them, wrapping it around both their lengths and stroking roughly until he brought his love to a climax.

A blinding sensation of pleasure as his head dropped back down and he panted, "..what...about...y-you?" He was blinking away the tendrils crawling into his brain and wondered how this conversation even started.

He smirked a tad, straddling the other's hips and gently massaging the other's surely still sensitive length. "Hmn, I'm sure you can handle a real round" he purred "Or is your stamina not what it used to be?"

A low growl mixed with a moan, "No, my stamina is fine!" He straightened up and kissed him, followed by his leg wrapping around the other's hip and flipping them both. Smirking in satisfaction, "Real round hmm?"

Saix smirked into the kiss, only resisting being flipped momentarily, he always knew how to get his Superior going. "Oh yes" he purred as he settled on the bed.

About to say something when he frowns, looking at the crack in the door, "..." He narrowed his eyes, "Number VIII...come here."

Not for the first time in his non-life, Axel wished he had Xigbar's powers. They were so much more useful for spying. He nervously stepped into the room. "Yes sir?" He questioned, as if he were not just spying on the two, but anyone who knew him knew he only used formalities when he was nervous.

Saix watched his tan lover curiously, wondering what the other planned to do. He knew that Axel had spied on them before, but Xemnas had never noticed, or at least never said anything about it if he did.

Xemnas was quiet, but his eyes were angry and anyone knew a quiet Xemnas was like a ticking time bomb, "Why were you watching?" He had sensed Axel watching a couple times before but he always assumed it was for blackmail. The look and tightness of the other's pants suggested otherwise however, "Imagining yourself with us?"

The longer Xemnas was quiet, the more nervous Axel got, he looked like he'd probably disintegrate under Xemnas' angry stare. He didn't really have an answer as the other spoke, instead he seemed to find something very interesting on the plain floor. He bit his tongue and nodded a little, praying to Kingdom Hearts that if he was punished, he didn't get turned into a Dusk.

Smirking at the slow fear he saw creeping around Axel's features,he grabbed the red hair and yanked the face forward, mashing his lips against the shocked ones. Pulling away and liking the fact he was in control of everyone in the room he purred back, "Now...tell me why were you watching?"

Axel could've sworn he felt his non-existent heart leapt into his throat as he was yanked to Xemnas' lips. "Watching is hell of a lot better than listening, or imagining," he forced out, thrown precariously off his guard by the unexpected kiss, and the hand curled in his hair felt absolutely delightful. He chose not to mention that by watching he meant watching live, because he had more than one video to distract himself when they found places to screw that he couldn't watch.

Xemnas frowned, "Oh?" He grabbed Saix and held him close, "Saix...is this what you wanted?" He knew what the Diviner wanted now, his other hand still in Axel's hair, making it so 'this' was referring to Axel. As he asked he yanked harder on Axel's hair, pulling him within arms length.

Axel winced as his knee collided painfully with the side of the bed as he was yanked closer. Saix hummed softly, running his hands over the other's chest. "Yes sir" he purred softly "Do you still dislike the idea?" he questioned, looking curiously up at the other.

Xemnas sighed, "No...BUT...I top." He picked up Axel and set him on the bed, giving him a look that told him if he wanted this to happen, he'd have no say in WHAT happened. He placed his one hand on Axel's knee, the Cure glowing before the hand was removed and his amber eyes returned to feral golden ones.

The red head didn't have a problem with having no say in what was going to happen. Honestly, he preferred it. If there were any two men he wanted to uke too, it was the two who he was now on a bed with. The Cure tingled through his body, instantly soothing the pain in his knee, that was steadily starting to throb. Saix shifted, nibbling Xemnas' chin submissively "Of course," he purred "Superior tops all, does he not?"

Xemnas eyes glinted, "Yes. Now who is the middle?"

Saix thought for a moment, glancing at Axel and considering for a moment. "Mmm, It has been a long time since I exerted my dominance over Lea" he purred softly, turning his gaze back to Xemnas, "And I have so been craving this" he breathed, running a finger over his caramel skinned lover's length. With his own desires laid out, he shifted, pulling Axel between them for a moment. "As of now I think he is wearing far too many clothes, though" he purred, running clawed fingers up the redhead's torso, pulling the shirt up with them.

If there was one thing Axel was, it was nervous, especially with Saix behind him, slowly stripping him before their Superior.

Xemnas smirked, locking eyes with Axel, "Good thing too, I don't think he'd last in the middle." He eyed the lanky figure and pouted, "I feed you better than that."

Axel blushed a little "I have a high metabolism..." he breathed softly.

Saix purred softly,"You always have, but you are not nearly as skinny as you used to be. Your ribs do not show as much as before," he ran a clawed finger over one just barely visible though as he spoke, as if to say 'I can still see them~'. Axel squirmed at the claw, apparently ticklish, which by the fiendish look Saix adopted, he was certain Saix wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

Reaching forward Xemnas poked the other exposed ribs on his opposite side, testing the theory, "Ticklish?"

Seeing that Saix was too easily distracted and Axel was ticklish, he placed one hand on the boxers, which were ironically decorated in flames and yanked down, "I know saying firecrotch would be awkward at a time like this...but I can't help it."

If Saix hadn't been holding him against his chest, Axel probably would've jerked back and plastered himself to the wall with a squeaked 'don't!' as it was, his hands found Saix's hips and squeezed, the bluenetet giving a surprised gasp as the fire-wielder managed to squeeze in just the right way that it reminded him exactly why Axel was in their bed. "Red hair is not the most bizarre natural hair color around here" Axel grumbled, though his train of thought was interrupted as Saix began to nibble at the spot just between his neck and his shoulder, a weak spot he'd always had, though it wasn't nearly as intense as his sides or his thighs.

Xemnas couldn't help but feel a little left out, knowing Saix had a previous relationship with Lea put a strain on their own relationship with VIII and now that he was here Xemnas felt out of the loop. Not wanting to be a third wheel he distracted himself with looking temporarily out at KH, wondering how he got into this situation to begin with.

Axel shivered, noticing Xemnas looking like he felt he didn't belong. "Sir, come here," Saix purred, stretching out a hand to lightly run his fingers through the other's hair. When Xemnas came closer he took the other's hand in his own, guiding it to Axel's lower body. "Axel's purpose is to make things better for us," Taking Xemnas' fingers he pressed them into a particularly sensitive spot on the redhead's inner thigh. Axel gasped sharply and arched into Saix, trembling uncontrollably. "Axel," Saix purred, "be a dear and relax Xemnas while I find the lube? The one in the drawer doesn't have enough for two~"

Axel nodded a little bit, "Lay down please?" he said, rubbing his hands together to warm them up a little more. Once he had convinced Xemnas to do as he asked, by whatever means necessary, he straddled the mocha skinned man, sitting up on his knees as he steadily began to massage the other with his warmed hands, in the most erotic way possible without touching the other's length. He quirked a brow when he found how many knots were in the other's muscles "Damn, you work too much," he muttered, "It's a good thing you haven't gotten in any serious fights lately, these knots are like ticking time bombs..."

As he was adjusting to the sensation of two warmed up hands working on his body, his inner Superior came out when his work ethic came into question, "Maybe if certain people didn't light Vexen's labs on fire every week or other people drowning three levels in water or OTHER people liking to make my paperwork three times as hard to read, I wouldn't HAVE to work as hard." To be truly honest, Xemnas didn't need to work as hard as he did, the others made it impossible for him to relax.

Axel's lips twitched slightly up into a smile "Che, I didn't mean that it wasn't partially us thrill seekers to blame." He said, "We're all just trying to keep the memories intact, of when we were human, after all, it gets more difficult, every day that goes by." He was quiet for a moment ,"After all, what would the point be, if after we get our hearts back, we aren't capable of being human any longer?" He was quiet again, working on the other's muscles until he suddenly squeaked in surprise, arching slightly as he took his hands away before he accidentally hurt the other. "SAI!" He snapped, twirling around and pulling the blunette's hair, "THAT'S COLD" he growled, glaring at the popsicle that Saix had run up his back, which was now mostly melted, and had left a trail of blue on his spine. "Why'd'ya have a popsicle anyways?" he grumbled, squirming as the melted line dripped slowly down his back, out of his reach though. The firewielder didn't have time to escape as Saix ran the popsicle up his front, following the sticky trail with his tongue, promptly making Axel forget what he was going to say. "Y-you don't have to tease me," he breathed shakily as Saix smirked and tapped the popsicle against the other's lips. Axel flicked his tongue out to taste the icy treat. "Hmm, blue raspberry is not even a good flavor, blueberry flavored or a fudgsicle is a lot tastier." Axel said.

Saix grinned, "I must agree, though cherry and strawberry are nice as well" he purred, running his hand over the legs trapped between Axel's.

Xemnas bucked up, "I like blue raspberry." Xemnas pouted, he liked a lot of blue things, cotton candy, Saix, blue raspberry, blueberries, Saix... Xemnas started to worry if he was obsessed now, passing that off and having a hard-on that was not getting dealt with he bucked again, grinding against anything he could touch.

Axel and Saix smirked as Xemnas grew more impatient. Saix chuckled, "Mm, looks like Axel isn't the only one tired of being teased" he purred, scooping up Axel and laying him on his back beside Xemnas, pinning his hands above his head as he hands Xemnas the lube with a purr, setting the popsicle on Axel's chest and watching it melt. Axel groaned and struggled against the other's grip, though the other proved stronger as the thermophile couldn't even make Saix's hands budge.

"Finally." He popped open the lid and slicked his length up, rubbing it against Saix's thigh and moving it up. He chuckled when he earned a desperate mewl, "Let's see how much you like being teased." Setting the lube down he rubbed the tip against his entrance and ran his hands over Saix's chest, licking the tip of the sensitive pointed ear.

Saix groaned softly as the other rubbed against him, his grip on Axel's hands loosening just enough that the fire starter could get his hands free, immediately putting them to use, letting his hands tease Saix's hips while Xemnas had the blue haired man's chest. Axel groaned softly as Saix bent slightly, lifting his rear against Xemnas while he licked away the melted popsicle before it could get on the sheets. Not distracted enough to forget Saix needed to be lubed up, Axel grabbed the lube before it could get to some place unreachable, and rubs it into his hands, then using two lubed fingers to tease Saix's nipples, smirking at the soft mewl of pleasure that received before dropping his hands lower to slick the Diviner's length.

A low groan as the pale ass rubbed against him, "Hurry up Axel." He could barely control himself, wanting to start _NOW_.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," Axel grumbled, lifting his hips and guiding the head of Saix's erection to his entrance, nodding when the head was just inside. Both men beneath the silverette gasp as he thrusts, causing Saix to thrust into Axel, who arched, gasp turning into a groan at being filled suddenly.

A happy sound passed Xemnas' lips at the sensation and he buried his face in Saix's neck, wrapping both arms around his waist and lifting his back end up to get some height. He snapped his hips down once more, toes spreading and digging into the sheets as the muscles around his length contracted and loosened.

Saix groaned softly, loving the feeling of his mate inside him while he was inside Axel. He held up the redhead's hips so he didn't fall as he was held up by Xemnas. "Oh... Xem" he moaned softly, tilting his head back against the other's shoulder.

Xemnas smirked, leaning over to lick at the redhead's ear as he started a very aggressive and demanding pace, smacking the bottom two males into each other and chuckling at the results.

Axel moaned softly and tilted his head slightly, his stomach burning with the sensations, gasping and crying out softly as Xemnas' thrusting caused Saix to slam directly into the red head's sweet spot. He closed his eyes as the room faded out of focus for a second, though they opened again as he felt lips on his own, soft at first before the unexpected kiss turned hungry, all teeth and tongue. He gasped and a shiver shot up his spine as he felt a sharp fang slide over his lower lip, drawing blood, which swelled in a drop for a moment before dripping a little ways down his chin.

Xemnas reached his hand between the two bodies he managed to wrap his fingers around the weeping length of the pyro and place his thumbnail right on the slit. Pressing down he tested to see if the pyro liked pain as much as Saix and himself did, making sure to thrust in time with the strokes of his index finger.

Axel gasped sharply, arching into the touch, but unable to move his hips to much because of the thrusting. Shaking, he moaned Xemnas' name softly, out of breath from the feelings, as well as the Xemnas' discovery of his masochism. Saix purred softly and nipped Xemnas' ear before sucking on the lobe softly.

A loud moan and Xemnas thrusted down, hand moving from Saix's hip to his nipple, a harsh flick and stroke of Axel's length in unison, "Like that?" It was a breathy question, he wasn't as close to his climax as the other two but he was straining to maintain his pace, his body's natural age catching up to him.

Axel nodded weakly, a little bit closer than he'd like to be. Saix smirked and sucked on Axel's still bleeding lip. "Mmm, you're close," he purred.

"So are you," Axel groaned softly. He gasped sharply as the other angled his hips just a little so that he was being driven into the redhead's hotspot again. It didn't take much longer before Axel's breath hitched and he came, shaking as Saix continued to move in and out of his tightening entrance. Saix shivered and, much to his disappointment, came, his length slipped out of the red head and shot its load onto the surprised fire-wielder, who could do little else but blink. Saix gave a soft moan of satisfaction and rocked his hips back against Xemnas, flexing his inner walls in just the right way, urging his lover to release.

Xemnas bit aggressively on the Diviner's ear and bucked down, "Close..." He smirked and wrapped both arms around Saix's chest, happy that his age provided him with the ability to hold out longer than usual. He gasped when Saix's walls seemed to close in around him, milking him as he released and slowly pulled out.

Saix shivered slightly as the other pulled out, turning slightly to kiss the other lovingly before pulling back to lick the other's lips "Mm, we should take a bath" he purred as Axel was sitting up, giving a slightly annoyed look to his cum covered chest, he didn't mind it so much, but he would really prefer to be clean...

Xemnas nodded and smiled, "Axel doesn't look like he knows whether he's cumming or going." A smirk tugged on the corners of his lips, it was a well known secret between him and Saix that Xemnas was always in a good and cheerful mood after sex.

Axel pouted, but didn't get to say anything as Saix scooped him up. "I am pretty sure he would rather cum," Saix said, pushing open the door to the hotsprings-like bathroom. "Warm the water up, would you Axel?" he said, dropping the fire wielder in. Axel's threat was cut off as he was dropped, and flailed miserably, sitting up in the moderately warm water. Instead of making a snappy comeback, he grabbed Saix's leg and tugged him into the water with him. Saix gave a surprised cry as he fell into the water. "You look like a drowned cat," Saix said, pulling Axel's drooping spikes.

"And you look like a drowned dog, I guess we're even," Axel said, motioning to Saix's now completely flat hair.

Xemnas chided, "Ladies ladies, let's not act like children here." He slowly sunk into the water and leaned his head back, his muscles happy to relax and soak.

Axel and Saix stopped and stared at Xemnas for a moment, they glanced at each other for a moment before simultaneously splashing Xemnas, and then promptly hiding behind decorative rocks before Xemnas could react.

Xemnas sighed, his hair now a silver screen in front of his eyes. He muttered in that slow way of his, "Very mature...very mature."

Axel chuckled "We know." He settled in the water and ran a hand through his ruined spikes, since the water had already rinsed his body, and the filter had promptly cleaned said water. Saix settled next to Xemnas, brushing the hair out of the others face and trying his very best not to smirk childishly.

What Saix didn't see was the smirk growing behind the silver locks until it was too late, Xemnas promptly dunked Saix and reached over to dunk the unsuspecting pyro before settling back and fixing his hair like nothing had even happened.

Saix didn't even have a chance to make any surprised noises before he was dunked. Axel tried to escape as he noticed Xemnas approaching him after a splash, however it just made it easier for Xemnas to dunk him. When both resurfaced, Axel's hair had gone flat, and Saix coughed up some water, flopping his upper body on the dry floor while he recovered from the unsuspected dunk. While Axel attempted to push his dead spikes out of his eyes, Saix eyed Xemnas, "Who is the immature one, now" he teased playfully.

Xemnas licked his pointed ear, "You two started it, I just ended it." The smirk was still dancing across his features and his eyes showed no resentment or anger, something rare and welcomed.

Saix chuckled softly and nuzzled the other. "Oh, I see," he mused, placing himself in Xemnas' lap. Axel smiled slightly, happy to see his old friend so happy with someone. Shifting slightly, he turned over, crossing his arms and resting them on the side of the bath, setting his head on them and closing his eyes, enjoying the warm water, if only for it's warmth.

Xemnas licked his cheek and ushered himself while gripping Saix closer to the source of warmth, namely Axel. Once seated next to him he laid back and nuzzled the Diviner, watching as the two 'weres' adjusted to the water.

Axel slowly opened an eye as he felt the other move closer to him before closing it again. Saix smiled, allowing himself to be all but carried closer to Axel, all the while happily nuzzling his lover.

Xemnas slowly felt more and more comfortable, sinking into the water which was thankfully not that deep or he might have drowned. A soft content sleeping sound escaped him as his one arm was holding the nuzzling werewolf to his chest and the other arm had somehow wrapped around the waist of the werecat.

Axel purred as he felt the arm wrap around his waist, curling against the other two, smiling just a little as Saix wrapped a leg around one of his. He closed his eyes again, perfectly content right where he was. Saix remained awake, if only to make sure none of them slipped down and drowned in the water.

It was less than an hour later when Xemnas had the usual nightmare and his eyes snapped awake. He panted lightly and lifted his hand from around Saix to look at the severe pruning, "We need to get out or my dick will look like a wilting pickle."

Saix ended up falling half asleep. Both looked up as Xemnas jerked awake from his nightmare, Axel rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Too big to be a pickle," Axel murmured, Saix rolled his eyes, slipping out and helping the sleepy pyro from the water, as well as helping Xemnas out as Axel leaned against him, sleepily. Axel allowed himself to be led back into the bedroom, not minding if it was Saix or Xemnas who did it, just knowing he was being led. Saix chuckled as the feline-esque male began purring as a towel was dropped onto his head and rubbed for a moment until he took over. Once his hair was dried, it was clearly discovered that his spikes were natural, as his hair was promptly sitting up in their spikes as he ran his claws through it carefully. Saix dried himself off, a little 'envious' of Axel's steam drying capabilities, as the redhead's body was already completely dried, and his hair was quickly following.

Xemnas just started to stumble as he entered the bedroom, separating from the others as his body gave into his natural need to sleep. Murmuring something unheard about pickles he made his way over to his large bed naked and yanked the dirty top black cover off to reveal his zebra faux fur underlayer. With a sound that resembled a sea lion hitting the sand while basking he flopped across the bed sideways, tugging the cover over and shutting his eyes, making no effort to right himself.

Saix and Axel watched the silverette flop on the bed, chuckling slightly before adjusting him on the bed, righting him and then fixing the cover so it wasn't half over him. Before Axel could wonder if he was staying in there or not, Saix tugged him down onto the bed, settling the redhead between himself and the Superior. "Hmm, personal heater~" he whispered in the pyro's ear, ignoring the glare it got him as he nuzzled under the covers, reaching an arm around to touch his mate.

Xemnas peeked one eye open and moved closer to the pyro, burying his wet hair again the warm neck and wrapped a well-muscled leg across the pryo's stomach and hooking it around Saix's, "Night." With that he closed both eyes and fell asleep for the night.

Axel sighed softly in acceptance, purring very softly at the soft scent of the tan male that invaded his senses before drifting off, knowing Saix was fast asleep against his back.

* * *

><p>Xemnas woke up the next morning wondering what the purring sound was and when they got a cat, looking down his sleepy mind put two and two together and he shuffled out of the limbs. Stretching and moving out of the bed he moved towards the window and sat in front of Kingdom Hearts, eyes intent on the moon.<p>

Axel, feeling the body that had been in front of him shift, muttered something unintelligible, and turned over, nuzzling into Saix's chest, since the blunette was still asleep for whatever reason.

Xemnas opened the windows lightly, letting the light hit the bed to wake the others.

Saix shifted as the unnatural moonlight struck his exposed skin. He yawned softly and sat up, carefully moving so that Axel didn't fall or latch onto him and not let him move. Feeling the other body move Axel sighed and sat up as well, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but not complaining. "Good Morning," Saix said softly, to both Axel and Xemnas, his body shivering momentarily as it registered the lose of heat from Axel's body.

Axel stretched in a very cat like manner before responding, "Morning," he breathed softly, putting a hand to his chest, which was slightly numb from all the purring he'd done in his sleep.

Xemnas smirked back at the two, amused by the animalistic traits in both, "Hmmm, nocturnal animals sure don't like mornings." Of course, he didn't either, but somehow he always rolled out of bed at the right time.

Axel shrugged a little, "Why'd'ya think I spend so much time sleeping..."

Saix chuckled softly, "You do spend an awful lot of time sleeping, perhaps a few extra missions would keep you from spending your time sleeping during the day."

Axel pouted at him "What? No! If I don't sleep during the day I'll never get everything done at night!" Axel protested.

"Oh, and what exactly is so important that it requires you to spend all the hours of the night you should be sleeping in doing that?" Saix said.

Axel shrugged "I don't really have a lot of allies in the castle, the more dirt I have, the safer I am" he said, honestly.

Xemnas hummed, "Dirt? Perhaps you should explain this...dirt." A slightly more serious tone entered his voice, "And about those allies, for sure bothering poor Vexen and Zexion could be stopped, they'd appreciate it. Also switching Xaldin's hair products around...not funny.. Did you really need to light all Larxene's tampons on fire?" He put his hands on his hips, wondering why he even put up with this behavior to begin with.

Axel chuckled "Now, that's pranking. Larxene deserves everything she gets, seeing as how she thought it was funny to wire my bed so I couldn't sleep for three days, I had to take her shopping in Paris and be her personal bag-boy for an entire day to get her to take the wiring off, all because SHE thought it would be hilarious, the hair thing with Xaldin though, wasn't me, I don't mess with him, he tries to skewer me enough just for fun, I don't want to give him a reason to hunt me down," he said with a frown. Saix pulled the other to him and pet his hair before he started ranting on the rest of the members.

"Vexen and Zexion did try to make him a test subject our first and second weeks here, Sir," Saix reminded him "I believe it was because they wanted to know why he wasn't like me even though we appeared at the same time."

Axel sighed "I still hate needles..." he muttered, rubbing his arm, although he is passive because of the hair petting.

Xemnas let out a snort and sat on the chair, "Zexion and Vexen aren't very...sociable. It doesn't surprise me they did that, we don't have 'weres' as experiments and finding one, a healthy one who is also a nobody is a scientific discovery worth testing, you cannot blame them."

"That doesn't mean I appreciate being their test dummy," Axel muttered, growing silent as he remembered what they did to him.

Saix frowned, "Vexen did not inform you of the tests he performed on Axel? They nearly killed him trying to force him into a berserk rage." Saix said with a grimace, "Their tests actually delayed his were-maturity." He blinked as he suddenly had a thought "Axel, have you had the heat yet?"

Axel looked up at him confused, "That thing you used to have every full moon?" he asked, and Saix nodded, Axel shook his head. "No, I still having fully matured as a were, it probably won't be too long though." He mused, flexing his claws, "I was reading a book about it, it said when my claws get sharp and strong to the point of being deadly, I'll probably have it."

There was a pause as Xemnas' mind went elsewhere concerning many things. First, would Axel with claws be a good thing? No, he did not like that thought. Second, was he guilty of letting his friends experiment on Axel in order to buy him time to have Saix to himself? Yes, yes he was. Third, was he going to share the fact that he allowed that to happen in order to spare Saix the tests? No, he wasn't. He decided to keep quiet for now.

Saix glanced up at Xemnas. While neither he nor Axel would admit it or hint to it, they both knew Xemnas had allowed his friends to perform tests on Axel to protect Saix. He returned his attention to Axel as the pyro sighed and buried his face in Saix's chest. "Are you alright, Axel?" Saix asked softly. Axel nodded a little. "Don't lie to me Axel," Saix said firmly.

Axel didn't react for a moment before responding softly, "I still have nightmares sometimes... the farther my maturity progresses, the worse they get..."

"You didn't have nightmares last night, you seemed quite content in fact." He walked over to his closet and rummaged through to find a new and clean pair of pants, somehow finding it weird how quiet the castle was for the moment.

Axel shrugged a little, "If someone's with me, I don't get them" he said, glancing around the room for his own pants. He spotted them and forced himself to get up, pulling his pants on. He paused and glanced at the clock in the room. "Wasn't there a meeting today?" he asked.

Saix paused with his hands on the zipper to his coat. "Yes," he said, "why?"

Axel was quiet for a moment "Wasn't it supposed to start... seven minutes ago?" he asked. Saix glared at the clock, daring it to let Axel be right. Unfortunately he was, indeed, correct. Axel winced and portaled to his room to get dressed quickly. He always showed up late, the last one normally, in fact, although Xigbar had on occasion tried to steal that slot. Xemnas and Saix being late, however, was entirely unheard of.

"His attitude must be contagious," Saix muttered, zipping up his coat all the way.

Xemnas paused, "We should punch him and try to pull it off that we was in trouble." He chuckled, having dressed to a minimum, meaning he was wearing a cloak and just pants, gloves and boots.

* * *

><p>~Elsewhere~<p>

Xigbar looked around, "Sooooo maybe the zebra, Pup and kitten went out to play."

Vexen just glared across the room, "That is disgusting."

Xaldin however, found the information very intriguing, "...possibly."

Zexion flicked his hair back in place, "...it was very loud last night."

Vexen's eyes narrowed, "...disgusting."

* * *

><p>Axel checked the clock, if he showed up now, they could put his lateness off as his usual tardiness if they wanted. With a sigh he teleported to the Room Where Nothing Gathers, ignoring the stares he got as he did so. Moments later Saix and Xemnas appeared. Axel was grateful for the shift in attention off of him, and was glad that no one had gotten a chance to question him. What would he say in this situation anyways? He was entirely unsure the state of their relationship at the moment. He certainly hoped he had fast paced mission today, all this thinking was starting to etch on his nerves. He liked things simple, and this wasn't simple.<p>

Xemnas folded his hands across his lap, "Good evening friends, I can see everyone has gotten...impatient." He looked at Marluxia sporting a drenched cloak, a guilty Demyx, a smirking Xigbar, a peeved Xaldin, a normal Zexion, an impatient Lexaeus, a grimacing Luxord, a confused and befuddled Vexen, a laughing Larxene and a frightened Roxas. He cleared his throat, "I will give the normal review of the keybladers progress and Saix will meet you in the Grey Area to assign missions."

* * *

><p>~*~After the meeting<p>

Xemnas smiled before Axel went to leave, last as always with Roxas, "I have assigned you an easy mission today Axel, you seemed so tired today."

Axel was surprisingly quiet through the whole meeting. When it was over he was surprised by a dirty look Roxas shot his way and blinked in surprise. He was about to follow after his friend, who had teleported out, when Xemnas spoke again. He smiled a little bit and nodded, "Got it" he said and left as well. He found Roxas in the Grey Area, looking sour. "Hey bud, something wrong?" Axel asked in his usual carefree manner.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Sleeping, what else?"

"... Are you seeing someone Axel?"

"What's brought this up all of a sudden?" Axel asked, surprised.

"I think they were joking, but some of the others were suggesting you were with Saix and the Superior"

"Eh? I'm always late Roxie, you know that." He wasn't lying.

"You're not usually THAT late"

"I slept a bit later than usual." He still wasn't lying, Roxas looked up at him and Axel put on a smile. After a moment Roxas smiled a little bit, as if appeased.

"If you say so Axel."

"Exactly, now go get your mission before you get in trouble"

"What about you, don't you have a mission too?"

"I'll get to it," Axel said dismissively, making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Your funeral," Roxas said, walking over to Saix and picking up his mission before leaving. Axel watched him go as he sat on the couch. If it was an easy mission he could relax for a little while before leaving. He changed his mind however, as Xigbar and Xaldin walked in, smirks that said they were up to no good on their faces. He knew if they suspected anything, they would target him to get information out of. Saix was too strong for them, and asking Xemnas wouldn't get them a straight answer. Avoiding the confrontation like a pro, Axel moved over to Saix before Xigbar and Xaldin noticed him and got his mission, he flicked through the file as II and III approached.

Xigbar made a happy humming sound when he entered the room, Xaldin in tow. Xaldin smirked a little, playing dumb, "What sound are you making Braig?"

Xigbar shrugged his shoulders, "Purring, can't get it out of my head, like some cat was being humped to all hell last night, couldn't get a wink of sleep."

Xaldin's eyes widened in fake amazement, "Cat? Surely you don't mean Saix, we both know he doesn't purr-"

Xigbar chuckled, looking Saix right in the eyes as he took his mission, "-No, he screams. Well see you later Dilan, I got a mission to do!" Giving Xaldin an off-centered wave he portalled out, Xaldin following through his own portal not soon after, chuckling low in his throat and the dirty looks he was receiving.

Axel bit his tongue as the two spoke. He wasn't as skilled as Saix in controlling himself. He couldn't stop himself from glaring daggers at III's back as he portalled away. He had expected as much from Xigbar. Xaldin however, usually acted more mature than that. His eyes met Saix's for a moment, but neither said anything before Axel opened a portal and left to do his mission.

* * *

><p>~Sometime After Axel's Return~<p>

Axel sighed, walking down the hall to his room. He could have just portalled there, but considering he had a boring recon mission today, he was content getting a little more energy out of his bones by walking from the Grey Area, where he'd handed his report in to Saix, all the way up to their rooms. He yawned as he walked up to his door, finally, he pushed it open and stepped inside, closing it behind him and leaning against it with a sigh. He was glad Xigbar hadn't returned yet, well, Axel was pretty sure he wasn't back yet. As for Xaldin, he had no idea. He had seen Demyx and Roxas in the kitchen while he was walking, and he had felt the chill coming from the basement which signified Vexen was in. Zexion was in the library as usual. Superior was, of course, in his office, and Saix was in the Grey Area still, waiting to collect mission reports. That really only left Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar, and Xaldin unaccounted for. Axel assumed they were still out on their missions.

There was a little sound behind Axel of a shift, a specific shift most members had become accustomed to despise, the sound of Xigbar using his abilities. The Freeshooter looked down at Axel with a grin that spelled disaster and he purred out, "So...you Xeh's new main squeeze? Kiddo know about this?"

What was it that people said about assuming? Not that it mattered, considering Axel now had No. II in his room. As the eyepatched-man spoke, Axel found himself highly disliking the Freeshooter for the first time. "It's none of your business Xigbar, and it's not Roxas' either," He said with a scowl. He knew that lying to Xigbar was out of the question, his room was too close to Xemnas' for him not to have heard them last night. Not for the first time, Axel found himself wishing Xigbar didn't steal all his good blackmail on him. Although in this case it was because he was being targeted, and not because he wanted Xigbar to do something for him.

Xigbar tilted his head to a side, "Interesting...three way." A happy smirk crossed his features, "It's not my business EXACTLY but you see...I like sleeping and the sounds you and Sir bends-over-a-lot…..are very LOUD."

Xemnas finished his last mission report and set his pen down, cracking his fingers and lifting himself out of the chair and cracking his back. He found that Saix hadn't finish collecting missions and the other members were quiet, too quiet. A weird sixth sense told him he should check on the new person in their relationship and he opened the door, walking to Axel's room. He knocked on the door, not knowing the situation inside, "Axel?"

Xigbar turned and chuckled, "Oh Lover-boy's here to save you." He portalled out as the door opened.

Axel did his utmost best at ignoring Xigbar's comments, but by the time the door was knocked on, Axel was about ready to fry the Freeshooter where he stood. As the door opened he carefully patted out the flames that had appeared in his hair after shaking them off his hand. He forced a small, very small, smile as he saw Xemnas. "C'mon in," he said, patting out the last of the flames.

Xemnas cocked his head to one side, "...Something the matter?"

Axel shrugged a little, "Just Xigbar... being Xigbar," he said.

Xemnas paused, "He heard didn't he?" Letting out a sigh he looked towards the door and back, "Want me to go get Saix?" He didn't know if the pyro wanted him to stay and he was usually nervous around him alone for long periods of time.

Axel nodded a little, "His room _is_ pretty close to yours" he said. He was surprised, somewhat, when Xemnas suggested he go get Saix. He shook his head slightly, "Nah, he's busy" he said softly. He was glad for the neat-tendencies he'd adopted since he awoke to his were-ablities. Cats liked things clean, and Axel found that now, he did too. His room was spotless. Anyone who had seen his room before would be shocked. There were no random scorch marks, no clothes lying around, no rotting, burnt, food. Even the smell of smoke was gone, replaced by a faint scent of something sweet.

Xemnas took a moment to observe his surroundings, "...you cleaned. I approve." He hesitated for a moment, considering something, "...would you like _me_ to stay?"

Axel blushed a little and nodded. He looked up as the other asked if he wanted him to stay. He tried to ignore the almost pleasant twisting sensation in his stomach. "If it's not too troublesome," he said softly, averting his eyes in an almost shy manner.

Xemnas smirked, "Why so shy all of a sudden?" He approached slowly, his footsteps soft and lurking, "You were naked in front of me not hours ago correct?"

Axel felt his cheeks burn a little bit. He shrugged his shoulders a little, he didn't know why he was suddenly so shy. He'd never been the type to get shy. He accounted it to the strange feeling currently performing acrobatics in his stomach. If he thought about it though, he realized that they'd never been entirely alone together before. There was always someone with him, or someone nearby, or the encounter was just a brief moment. Xemnas was before him now, and Axel couldn't bring himself to lift his eyes and meet his eyes. "We've just... never actually been alone together before," he said softly.

Xemnas stood just in front of him now, finding the pyro's newfound shyness strangely...attractive. He placed one hand on his chin and lifted it, forcing Axel to meet his eyes before leaning in and ghosting his lips, "I wonder what you'll look like with a tail."

As his eyes met that delicious amber, Axel found himself entirely unable to look away. He shivered as he felt the other's lips for that brief moment, leaving him craving more. He blushed at the comment, he hadn't really thought about it, but his appearance had changed since he had started his maturing. Waking up to elf ears had been a shock, for sure. If anything, it would make a good handle. Axel stopped that thought before it progressed any further. He could already feel his blush deepening from the thought.

Xemnas smirked, "Naughty thoughts?" He laughed when the blush matched his hair, "What's on your mind?"

Axel feeling a little of his 'bratty' confidence returning, hooked a finger in the metal chain around the neck of the other's coat. "Wouldn't a tail make a nice handle~?" he purred, though his tone was saying 'screw me into the mattress _now_', poisonous green eyes narrowing seductively.

Xemnas smirked, "I suppose." He gave his hips a squeeze, "You have no real love handles to speak of." He curiously wondered if Saix would get mad if he fucked Axel, the thought was plaguing his mind.

Axel felt a purr try to rise up as he felt the hands on his hips. "Damnit, you and Sai are the only ones to ever find just the _right_ way to squeeze," he said, breathlessly, obviously fully turned on.

* * *

><p>By now Saix was done with getting everyone's reports. He brought them up to Xemnas' office, checking them as he went to make sure they were done properly. For once, they were. He was surprised that Xemnas wasn't in his office, but shrugged it off and filed the reports before he headed to Xemnas' room to see if he was there. He was even more surprised that Xemnas wasn't there either. He frowned a little. He glanced up as he heard that all too familiar shifting noise.<p>

"Looking for Sir fucks a lot?"

Saix frowned, "You should show the Superior more respect, but yes. I am," he said. "I take it you know where I might find him?"

Xigbar smirked, watching his reaction, "He's with the flamer...fuuccckinng."

Saix's expression couldn't have been more impassive. He shrugged simply, "I see nothing wrong with that," he said in that calm way of his. He wondered if Xigbar expected him to react opposingly to the information. If anything, he was relieved, he had been concerned that Xemnas wouldn't want to be with Axel one on one. And knowing his Lea, Saix was sure Axel would take it personally if Xemnas didn't.

Xigbar frowned, he had wanted Saix to rip Axel a new one. Dammit why wasn't everything going all insane like usual? "You three are weird." He portalled out to contemplate new ways to bother people.

"Two berserkers and a man who got too close to the darkness, what did you expect," Saix muttered, rolling his eyes before heading to the library to find something to occupy his time.

* * *

><p>Xemnas smirked and licked his lips, "Where's your tail?"<p>

Axel shivered, how he wanted that tail, especially if it meant Xemnas would bend him over and have his way with him. He shivered yet again, because of the thought. Suddenly he winced, feeling a pain in his spine, which shot up to his head and made the room spin. With a groan he leaned his head on Xemnas' chest, though he didn't realize he was doing it. His hands moved on their own, undoing his pants and pushing them down a little, relieving some of the pain in his spine. After a moment he felt the pain suddenly increase to near agonizing, before he became aware of a new line of nerves which was currently twitching and swaying beneath his coat. Nuzzling the other's chest, though he still hadn't realized he was doing so, he sighed, "That hurt a little more than I would have liked..."

Xemnas chuckled, "You didn't expect growing an appendage to be easy did you now?" He grabbed the tail and yanked hard on it so that Axel's back was flat against his chest and that both his arms were now pinned behind him. He licked the still human ears, "I want fluffy ears too.."~

"Well, no, bu-Aaah!" his words turned to a pleased cry as the other's hand yanked him around. The pyro gave a soft mewl of appreciation at the tongue teasing the slight points of his ears. He was grateful for the skin tight coats, even with both layers of leather, he could still clearly feel the other's strong chest. He let out a soft sound as his ears twitched a little. For a brief moment he couldn't hear anything, and he made a startled sound despite not being able to hear it himself, however it wasn't long before the world returned to sound. He groaned, ears flicking softly and swiveling a little as he relished in the ability to hear again, he noticed he could hear every movement in the room, the pulsing sound of blood being moved through their bodies without a heart, every breath he or Xemnas took, the soft shifting of the leather coats they wore. As his amazement at being able to hear so well faded he, briefly, felt a hollow echo of fear at how his body was reacting to every one of Xemnas' whims. He knew he was a natural submissive, but he had never caved so entirely for anyone before, not once.

Smirking at the sudden and welcomed appearance of the furry ears he stroked one tenderly, sitting back on the bed and pulling the feline into his lap, his body still pressed against his muscled chest. He placed the other ear in his mouth, sucking around the rim and biting at the very tip.

Axel could feel himself purring, barely noticing as the other sat and pulled him into his lap. The ears were far more sensitive than they had been before, and they trembled as Xemnas played with them. "Mmm, Xemnas..." he purred softly.

Xemnas worked his one hand around to Axel's pants, tugging down the leather pants and following with the boxers. He murmured in a husky tone over the wet ear, "Mmm I don't feel like taking off anything else." He lifted up the purring feline and set him on the bed, kitty style. He smirked as he took a hold of his tail, yanking on the fur and ruffling it in reverse before dropping his own pants.

Axel's tail was more than happy to help Xemnas remove the annoying cloth that had restrained it before. Pain twisted up his spine in pleasurable ways as the other tugged his tail and roughed up the fur. He instinctively raised his hips as the other handled his tail.

Xemnas reached forward to nip at his ear, rubbing his precum over his own tip as the only form of lubrication, "Sorry kitty-cat, this might hurt." He snapped his hips forward and yanked on his tail in unison, throwing himself into Axel while making Axel's body sheathe him fully and suddenly.

Axel yelped as he was penetrated, clutching the sheets tightly as pain jerked through his body. He took a breath, feeling it hitch as the pain faded to a dull throb, before being overwhelmed by the pleasant sensation of being filled. "Mmmm..." he purred, rocking his hips back in need.

Xemnas licked the ear and wrapped one hand around his waist, jerking his body tighter against him, "Kitty wants more?" He slowed down the pace, wanting him to beg.

The red head groaned softly as the other slowed. He wanted it hard and fast, the teasing was almost too much for him. "Ohh, yes, god yes, please Superior, fuck me hard," he panted, not even realizing he called Xemnas 'Superior'.

Xemnas purred, "Superior hmm? Falling back on titles?" He rocked his hips hard and picked the pace back up, yanking on the tail and digging his fingers into the fur.

Axel gasped as the other fulfilled his wish, mewling in unrestrained pleasure as the other tugged and teased his tail. "Mmn, BDSM might just be a fetish of mine~ Superior~," he purred, rocking his hips to meet the other's.

Xemnas chuckled, "I see." He started rocking harder, licking up his spine and yanking on red hair.

Axel swore he melted a little as he felt the tongue on his spine. He moaned unabashedly as the other tugged his hair, his ears flattening a little to protect themselves. While Axel liked pain, apparently his ear were only willing to take so much. The full size bed groaned in protest as Xemnas took Axel harder, the silver head board slamming into the wall. Axel almost felt bad for the Nobody in the other room, he was pretty sure it was Demyx too. Xigbar was going to kill him, but he didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was that he was far closer to his climax than he'd like.

Xemnas purred, slamming into him harder and harder, "Close? Too close?" He yanked further on the hair and wrapped the tail around his waist for better leverage. He smirked as a bit of paint chipped and fell off the wall where the bed was hitting it.

The lengthy tail was more than happy to oblige as Xemnas wrapped it around his waist. The furry appendage gripped the tan waist firmly, but left enough slack that the thrusting wasn't obstructed at all. Axel shuddered as he tugged the sheets, tearing them just a little before flexing his hand, letting the sheets go before he completely ruined them. Burning green eyes slid shut as spots clouded his vision, though the flash of white with every thrust behind his closed lids wasn't much of an improvement. His only response to Xemnas was a small nod as he desperately met the other's thrusts. His already short breath hitched as his body tensed, crying out the other's name as he reached his limit, shaking as his neglected length emptied its load onto the sheets beneath him.

Xemnas rocked a few more times before happily filling him, smirking as the other collapsed onto the now practically destroyed sheets, "Poor kitty." He ran a hand through his hair in a mock gesture of sympathy and lifted himself up, sitting on his knees.

Axel sighed softly, enjoying the gentler hand in his hair, his scalp sensitive from the pulling. He shifted onto his back and sat up, nosing under the other's chin as if to say 'You're my master, I'll always obey you' as his tail swished behind him just slightly, it ached in ways he couldn't explain. He had just pulled away when he jumped a little as the shelf above his bed groaned before dropping off the wall and snapping over the head board. Axel was glad he'd sat up. He didn't even know how to respond to that, but he knew that at least it hadn't landed on his head. And, he was going to be so sore in the morning.

Xemnas smirked, picking him up and wrapping a blanket around him before portalling them to his own room. He lifted up the covers and tugged the other against him under them, chest to chest while still massaging his ears and tail, "Dangerous room kitty."

Axel purred softly as he was cuddled, enjoying the attention to his ears and tail. "I blame Xigbar. Just cus' I can," he was nuzzling into the other happily. He had just closed his eyes to focus on the pleasant feeling of having his ears and tail massaged when he heard Saix speak up.

"Whatever it was probably did have something to do with him, he seemed very annoyed that I was not upset you two were together," he said, sitting on the bed he leaned over and kissed Xemnas' cheek softly. Axel smiled up to him a bit, clearly on the verge of sleep. "I do not think I have ever seen you so utterly exhausted, Axel," Saix teased, Axel just shot him a tired glare.

"Before last night I hadn't been with anyone since we became nobodies..." he mumbled, "Don' have any stamina..."

Saix smirked, "You were such a nympho before, I can not fathom how you have survived without a partner so long," he teased.

Axel batted at Saix's hands as the other playfully poked his nose. "It's called 'My boss and his second in command have hot steamy sex every night, and I'm not below getting off on it,'" Axel grumbled, clearly when he was tired, he forgot about things like subtlety and teasing. Saix shook his head slightly and slipped into bed beside them, already changed for bed since he'd just been waiting for Xemnas to return.

Xemnas purred, "Poor poor kitty all tired and lonely." He circled one furry ear and stroked it, watching the green eyes slowly close and the cuddling increase. He looked over at Saix with an obvious smirk, "More uke than you are humorously enough."

Saix chuckled softly, "He's always been that way, one time I caught him reading a book called 'An uke's guide dominate your seme lover' he never even had the courage to even try," he said with a smirk as Axel opened his eyes again to glare at him for telling Xemnas that secret before letting them slide shut again, too tired to get after Saix for it, especially when the man 'redeemed' himself by petting the ear Xemnas wasn't. He let out a happy sound as he fell asleep.

Xemnas smirked, "Did you write that book?" He reached across and gave him eskimo kisses before pecking his lips and running his tongue across them, "Miss me?"

Saix chuckled "No, but I did read it, it had some surprisingly good tips in there at being seme in general," he said, reciprocating the eskimo kisses before humming softly at the kiss, "Much," he purred. "But I am glad you had time alone with Axel today, he would never have been able to ask for attention," he stroked the soft red locks as he stopped petting the ear before smiling to Xemnas. "Do you think you will be able to care for him as you do for me someday?" he asked softly.

Xemnas thought about it for a moment, "That all depends on him and his actions. I do not like unsubordination as you well know and misbehaving is intolerable. If he proves himself to be more worthy than a bed warmer than he can be treated as such."

Saix nodded a little "I am fairly certain that most of his rebellious attitude was because he wanted our attention," he said softly, not realizing he hit it right on the money. "The rest of it was just him being an idiot," Saix said, rolling his eyes a little. He smiled to Xemnas again, "We will certainly see by the end of the week though," he said softly, pecking the other's lips.

* * *

><p>~The Next Morning~<p>

Axel awoke as he felt Saix shifting beside him. He yawned a little and removed the death-grip he'd had around Xemnas waist, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, ignoring the shooting pain from sitting up. He felt far too content and almost bubbly from yesterday. He blushed a little as Saix tugged him down into a fierce morning kiss, he scowled at him as Saix smirked at him. "You always had the cutest after glow~" Saix teased. They glanced over as Xemnas moved beside them, "Good morning, Superior," they said at the same time, then looked at each other, somewhat embarrassed.

Xemnas chuckled, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, "Mmmm I could get used to that. You could improve by wearing matching sulty skirts and bringing me breakfast in bed while giving me a massage and later bathing me while feeding me grapes." He looked up at the ceiling as if living out his fantasy in his head with a perverted and silly grin plastered on his face.

Saix shook his head as Axel cinched his nose a little at the thought of wearing a skirt. Even if he had the hips for one, he wasn't about to wear one on a whim. They glanced to each other and chuckled.

"Maybe we'll try that-" Axel started.

"-If you are a good little seme~" Saix finished. They each kissed a cheek before slipping off the bed, Axel sighed as he glanced down at his cum stained coat, he was glad Xemnas had spares made for them. He was pretty sure this coat wasn't going to come clean though.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he said with a small smile before portalling out to get dressed. He would have to have some of his clothes brought in there if he was going to be spending the night in Xemnas' room more often. He slipped off the coat and folded it up so the stain was covered before setting it somewhere so he could possibly try to get the stain out. It wasn't likely since it was leather, but he might as well try.

He opened his door to head down to breakfast, and saw Roxas there, about to knock on the door. "What's up Roxie?" he asked, confused.

"I... um..." his voice seemed to vanish as Axel looked down at him, and remembered what he had heard in the hallways the day before. "You lied to me," he said softly. Axel felt a chill creep up his spine at the words.

"I didn't lie to you Roxas," he said softly "I just didn't tell you the whole truth, I'm sorry but, it's not really something I'm comfortable talking about in the Grey Room." He was about to explain more when Roxas slapped him. He winced at the stinging blow and looked away.

"I hate you Axel." Roxas said before walking away. Axel was surprised and it was a long moment before he stepped out of the doorway, closing the door belonging to it and heading down to breakfast, hoping the slap hadn't left a mark. He couldn't believe his friend was so upset. He walked into the dining room and sighed, deciding he would think about it later, for now, he was hungry, and it wouldn't do to let his body go without food. He was surprised to see Xigbar sitting in his seat next to Demyx, but didn't think much of it, instead taking the seat Xigbar had left open. It was across from Saix, and Axel would have to admit that it was strange sitting near the head of the table.

Saix noted that Axel looked troubled, but he didn't really react until he saw the vaguely hand-shaped red mark blossoming on the pyro's cheek. And even then he didn't want to ask Axel about it at the table, knowing Lea well enough to know that if he did, he wouldn't get a straight answer, if he got one at all.

Breakfast was uneventful, Roxas and Axel didn't crack a single joke, and Demyx wasn't laughing as much at the ones Xigbar was cracking. Xaldin didn't even look like he wanted to stab something for once.

It wasn't long before Axel, Saix, and Xemnas were the only ones left at the table, Axel pushing at the food on his barely touched plate, an odd thing since Axel usually had a voracious appetite.

"Axel...?" Saix asked softly. Axel set the fork down but didn't say anything.

Xemnas sighed, having found the whole meal distracting for some reason. He curiously wondered when chaos became normalcy but alas, he had resigned to admit that was just the case in this castle. Looking over at the pyro he raised a brow, "Roxas?" It was obvious the blonde was infatuated with him, how the pyro missed it was beyond him.

Axel sighed, "He's mad at me, but I don't know why..." he said, apparently he didn't miss it, he hadn't even been aware of it. Saix just looked at him, wondering how Axel had missed it. But clearly, it had completely gone over the redhead's head. Saix frowned but wasn't sure if he should say anything.

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "He wished to be under you instead of us on top of you obviously. The boy has had a crush on you for ages." He hated to have to be the blunt one but he supposed that was his role in this relationship.

Axel looked as though Vexen had come and placed a hand on his shoulder then proceeded to blow in his ear until his brain froze. He directed his gaze to his hands in his lap. "Oh," he said simply, and now it was his turn to wonder how he hadn't noticed. Saix glanced up at the clock. He stood and pecked Xemnas on the cheek, then ruffled Axel's hair, "I have to hand out the missions now," he said, dutiful as ever. Axel sighed and slouched in his chair for a few moments before he noticed a dusk standing by, waiting to take his plate. He eyed it before throwing his hand out as if it say 'go ahead'. The dusk wiggled before picking up the plate and wiggling away. Deciding if he went out on a mission he'd 'feel' better, he stood up. "Guess I'll go too then," he said softly, he copied Saix's peck to the cheek to the opposite side before heading to the Grey Area. When he walked in he nearly groaned aloud to see Roxas glaring daggers at Saix. The boy eventually just took his mission and stopped glaring at Saix, directing his glare to the mission file before he looked up and saw Axel. Giving him a soul-freezing glare he opened a portal and stormed through. Axel swore the boy's element was ice and not light.

Xemnas sighed, finishing up the contents on his plate before handing his off to a dusk and rising from his chair. As he wondered what to do he found himself being shadowed by the usual nobodies, Sorcerors and one Berserker and noticed something that brought a smile to his face. Apparently their relationship hadn't gone unnoticed by their nobodies as one Assassin soon joined the lesser nobodies in trailing behind him as he made his way back to his office.

As the slender nobody realized it was noticed, it ducked into the ground, apparently taking after Axel's shy attitude.

Axel got his mission from Saix, who looked annoyed that Roxas had dared to glare at him. He was about to go through the portal to his mission when the blunette grabbed him and kissed him senseless for a moment, since no one else was in the room. Of course, Xigbar walked in just as they parted.

"Get a room!" the Freeshooter said, making a grossed out face.

"Fuck off Xigbar!" Axel snapped.

"Aww, is the kitty angry, gonna go cry to Xemmy~?" Xigbar just smirked as Axel gave him a look that, more than likely, could actually kill if he wasn't careful.

"Shut the hell up Xigbar, Saix isn't the only one who can take out an eye you know!" he snapped and Xigbar cringed at the mention of how he lost his eye. Axel huffed and walked through the still open portal, not noticing the flames he left behind from his footsteps. The redhead didn't mind so much if Xigbar made fun of him, it was his making fun of Xemnas and Saix that upset him. Luckily he had a lot of heartless to take out his rage on. Going berserk was a lot more satisfying than it ever had been before.

Saix watched Axel go, the redhead had always seemed like he got along pretty well with Xigbar. He made sure to give Xigbar a mission to some place cute and fluffy. He knew Xigbar hated that.

* * *

><p>Axel returned late in the day. He had enjoyed killing the heartless for awhile, and a particularly nasty one, his target in fact, had snuck up behind him and tore a gash in his back. The pain had sent him into an uncontrollable rage, but now that he was back, and the adrenaline was wearing off, he was in a lot of pain. Saix didn't let him sit down to do his mission report, he immediately sent him down to the labs to get patched up, where Axel was horrified to learn that the injury was bad enough he was going to be stuck in the infirmary for a couple of days. Despite his pleas, Vexen forced him to lay on his stomach on one of the beds and stay there while he took the report Axel had finished, because he knew he wouldn't do it later if he didn't do it before he got comfortable. And despite his protests to being confined to the infirmary, he did get comfortable. Though that was probably because he wanted to get out as soon as possible.<p>

Saix took the mission reports up to Xemnas, shuffling through them until he found Axel's surprisingly well filled out report. He smiled a little at that, Lea had always been good with writing and paperwork. It had always annoyed him when Axel would hand over a half-assed report. He chuckled as he realized that Axel probably knew that, and shook his head a little as he realized his guess on Axel's reasons for causing trouble was correct. He had to wonder how he hadn't noticed before, how much Axel had craved their attention. Pausing at the door he knocked politely. When he was admitted in he handed over the other reports, still reading Axel's. He visibly bristled as he read where the injury had come from, he had a hard time believing that even a heartless like the one that had attacked the redhead, could sneak up on him and get in a decent blow. Axel was usually more careful than that. He wished that Marluxia hadn't been required for another mission. He and Axel had been the best choices for the mission, and as selfish as it was, Saix would rather Marluxia died fighting a heartless, than Axel even getting a scrape.

* * *

><p>AN:

…. my biggest post EVER. All thanks to my Xemmy. He wrote most of this.

Please see my RP site on my profile

See my partner in crime's profile as well!

And last but not least, please R&R~


	2. Wounded Pride

A/N: Kind of surprised this story is getting no attention, being that it is lemon after lemon with a threesome...

* * *

><p>Bound by Blood<p>

Chapter 2:Wounded Pride

* * *

><p>Xemnas raised a brow at the other's behavior, "Something wrong?" He knew that Saix was shaken due to Axel's sudden injury, he himself was a little worried at his development as a were; he should have been able to hear something approaching...so why didn't he?<p>

Saix was quiet for a moment, "Axel was angry when he left, because of Xigbar being an... idiot... perhaps before that would have been a bad thing for him on a mission, but since he is now a berserker as well, the rage helped more than hurt I am sure... and berserk or not, Axel wouldn't let something sneak up on him. His report of the mission and Vexen's report of his injury definitely point to something unusual though, something he wouldn't have expected."

Saix paused for a moment, "I think the heartless are mutating, they're faster now and, possibly, smarter, instead of appearing right in front of him or a good distance away like usual, the one that attacked Axel materialized right behind him, Vexen noted that the claws weren't fully formed when it slashed Axel, probably the only reason he survived, really..." Shaking the thought from his mind he handed the other the reports so he could read them. Axel, next to Larxene, was the fastest fighter in the Organization, unlike Larxene though, he had the brute strength to back up his agile blows. It was almost sickening to consider that one of their strongest members had nearly been taken down by a mere heartless.

Xemnas nodded, "From now on we will commence all the missions in pairs, no matter the time wasted; I cannot lose any members." He sighed, "We should go check on him….I bet he's aggravated at being outmatched by one heartless."

Saix nodded, "I am sure he is more aggravated about being confined to the infirmary," he said with a small smile.

Axel was laying in the infirmary, in pain again. Vexen had given him some painkillers earlier, but Axel refused to ask the Chilly Academic for more. He couldn't ask anything of a man who had once used his body as a scientific plaything. It was a very long time before he fell into a fitful sleep, unaware of Vexen in the room, awaiting that very moment...

Vexen slunk his way over, looking curious at the movement in the other's pants. He fought back any snide jokes and tapped the pants, noticing a tail twitching underneath. He nodded to himself as he picked up a scalpel, moving to cut the tail to obtain a sample.

Axel shifted a little at the tapping, but didn't wake up. He didn't wake until he heard the soft sound of metal being lifted off metal; he shifted slightly, opening his eyes and cinching his nose up as Vexen came into focus leering down at him. As soon as he saw the scalpel he tried to jerk away, but couldn't get very far with his back so badly damaged. Terror he shouldn't be able to feel flooded his senses. He didn't want to be a test subject again. He didn't want anymore memories that woke him up in the middle of the night. The worst part was that Vexen had now seen he was entirely too weak to fight back. As he was strapped down he didn't even realize he was begging for the scientist to stop until he was smacked harshly in the jaw. 'That's right,' he thought, 'begging isn't allowed.' He could feel that his wound had started bleeding again, the crimson liquid freely flowing down his back. The next thing he knew, agonizing pain filled his senses and he was screaming.

Saix felt his blood run cold as a scream that was unmistakably Axel echoed up the stair way. The chill in his blood immediately turned to boiling rage at the realization that Axel was indeed the one screaming. With a snarl he rushed down the last few steps and practically broke down the infirmary door. He roared in rage as he saw Vexen cutting his red haired lover. If anyone doubted Saix was capable of viciously mauling someone and making sure they were alive after, they were proven wrong now.

Xemnas ran down the stairs, taking two at a time and gasping when he saw the mess, "Vexen."…He grit his teeth together, noting the scientist's poor state now that Saix had gotten to him, "I defended you….claimed what you did was merely interest. Now you cut up a member you know is of value to us?" He glared down at the blonde, "You no longer serve a purpose, your punishment is dusking until I see you fit to come back."

He raised his arm and a stream of darkness poured out as Vexen cried, mangled beyond repair on the ground, "Superior please! Xehanort noo-"

There was a wisping sound as the darkness got sucked back into his body and he changed, morphing into a small dusk with an icey-blue tint and yellow coloring for his head. Xemnas couldn't believe he had allowed his rage to take him so far…yet it felt right. Axel deserved such a redemption, he deserved it three times over, "….I'm sorry Axel." He turned to him with downcast eyes, "….I was wrong about him."

By the time Vexen was silenced, Saix had gone to Axel's side. After taking out his fury on the scientist, he had immediately removed the bonds holding the redhead down, slowly and carefully, so as not to frighten Axel any more than he clearly already was. And now Axel was shaking like a leaf in his arms, and that scared _Saix_. He had never felt anyone shake like that, and he could never have imagined Axel would be. He wanted to kill Vexen for hurting the redhead like this. Not so much the physical pain, he knew Axel would get over that, but the emotional and mental trauma? Saix was sure that even having both him and Xemnas wrapped around him, Axel would still have nightmares. He was relieved as Axel's trembling lessened slightly as Xemnas apologized. He was even more relieved when the redhead reached out a blind hand in the direction of their lover's voice and grabbed Xemnas, tugging the silver-haired male to them.

Clutching to the two of them; reminding himself that he wasn't alone this time, Axel slowly calmed down.

The tension was broken as Axel took a shaky breath. "Isa... I think I need a band-aid."

Xemnas shook his head, "Fuck the band-aid." He allowed himself to be crude in this situation and kissed the redhead's lips, smiling at him, "Hold still."

He placed a hand on Axel's back, using his rarely used Cure on the pyro. He knew it would drain him personally of energy as he felt his eyelids start to droop while the skin started to mend and fix. He panted, keeping up the magic until he was done and sitting on a nearby chair, closing his eyes, "Tired."

Axel bit back a moan as the skin healed itself, the Cure tingling through his body. Cure always had this, strange, effect on him. With such a large injury, it left Axel a hot mess. Literally, his body was steaming, and Saix was pretty sure if it weren't for his coat and gloves, Axel would have accidentally burned him. "Xemnas, if you are tired, perhaps you should go rest, because as soon as Axel remembers how to control his bodily temperature, you are going to end up a lot more tired than you are now," Saix said, gasping softly as Axel decided to punctuate the statement with a bite, "C-cure spells make him horny. They're like... catnip... to him..."

Xemnas couldn't even lift his arms, much less his legs, "Mmm so tired, just bend me over then." He forgot the context of his speech for a minute then his eyes widened.

That seemed to, briefly, be enough to knock Axel back to his senses as the two looked at Xemnas, entirely shocked. Saix wrapped an arm around Axel, who was starting to purr again, the shock not enough to make his body forget what it wanted entirely. He completely forgot about what Xemnas had mistakenly said as Saix rubbed the base of his tail. Once the redhead was entirely complacent, Saix lifted him up and then helped Xemnas up as well, taking him to his room through a portal. He set Xem down and was about to leave to another room so Axel didn't keep Xem up, but found Axel had passed out, apparently even an unexpected leap in his sex drive couldn't keep him awake after what had happened.

Smiling to himself, Saix slipped into bed alongside the two, but not before sending a dusk to get some of Axel's clothes.

Xemnas woke up sometime after, moving to rub the sleep out of his eyes but finding himself pinned. His one arm was completely pinned as Axel was using the crook of his arm to hold and burrow into his side, purring so loudly that he wondered if that was his own mind or Axel. He blinked slowly, looking over at Saix, "What happened?"

He remembered being in the lab and Vexen and then Axel got horny? He frowned, wondering how they got back to his own room, mirroring what he assumed was going to be a nightly snuggle routine.

"You were so tired you told us to just bend you over," Saix said, forcing himself not to smile. "I brought you up here, and Axel passed out on the way." Stroking one of Axel's furry ears he leaned forward and pecked his mate's lips softly. Axel shifted and the purring decreased a little as his nose cinched up.

"Too much purring," he groaned, bringing a hand up to rub his chest.

"If it hurts then do not do it," Saix said, shaking his head.

"I can't stop it," Axel muttered then groaned, his tail was stiff, Saix had rubbed off most of the blood from his injuries, but Axel was sure his back was stained red, and his tail had clumps of dry blood on it. He wasn't going to be able to fall asleep like this, not a second time. "Ima take a shower..." he mumbled softly, accepting Saix's assistance in moving over him and setting his feet on the ground. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes he made it into the shower without falling and hurting himself.

He hesitated after turning on the water in the large, open, shower a little ways from the spring-like 'tub'. He slipped off his pants and underwear and forced himself to step under the spray. He trembled as the blood dampened and began to flow down his back, mixing into the water and tainting it pink. He let out a barely audible whimper and tears stung at his eyes as the green orbs were attracted to the tainted water sinking into the drain. It was too familiar. He dragged his eyes off of the sight, staring instead at the soaps and shampoos nearby. He selected one, trying not to notice his hand trembling. He popped it open and smelled it, and was immediately greeted by the scent that was always in Xemnas' hair. The scent soothed him and reminded him that Vexen wasn't going to hurt him again. Depositing a very small amount onto his fingers he set it back before he set to washing out the blood from his tail. He closed his eyes so he didn't see the blood turning the lather pink, squeezed them shut and just let his hands guide him.

He hated that he was so easily weakened. Hated that Vexen had torn him to pieces, and that just as he was pulling himself the rest of the way together, he was shattered again. When he felt his tail had been cleaned of the blood, he let it sit under the spray for awhile before running his fingers over it and through the fur, glad to see that the clumps were all out. His fingers drifted to the end and halted abruptly. The cure spell had healed his tail as well, but the cut had almost been completely through the appendage. Cure spells didn't usually leave behind scars. Axel sank down into the fetal position, trembling. He didn't want a reminder of what had happened. Lexaeus had always made sure Vexen and Zexion's experiments had never left a scar. Axel wasn't sure that he could handle having a permanent reminder, even if it wasn't someplace he could see.

Xemnas got up and stretched, scratching himself, "...Mmmm inner uke coming out?" He cracked his back and smiled, watching the door close behind Axel and knowing he'd go for his usual forest smelling shampoo that he had sitting on the shower.

He waited patiently on the bed, wanting to take a shower himself and then he sighed, "My shower..." Thinking about it for a minute he smirked and pushed the door open anyhow, noticing Axel wasn't standing. He frowned when his eyes fell to the ground, seeing him on the ground in the fetal position. He leaned down and moved close, pulling the smaller body against himself, "Axel?"

Saix watched the other go and chuckled softly, he didn't see Axel on the ground, and simply stretched back to wait for them.

Axel barely reacted as he felt the other pulling him close. He murmured the other's name softly, as if registering he was there before unsurely wrapping his arms around the other, nuzzling closer. His ears were flat; all he could think was how he didn't want a permanent reminder. Even if he wouldn't see or feel it if he didn't want to, it was still there. He still knew it was there, and that was what brought the painful memories.

Xemnas cooed softly and stroked his hair, "Shhh…what's wrong?" He noticed his tail wasn't moving, in fact Axel was trying to isolate it away from himself and he frowned. He curiously wondered why Axel had permanent signs of being a were now that he had encouraged them through arousal while Saix was still just in his usual form.

Axel stayed silent, the sound of the water striking the ground as well as their skin, helping to calm him as he zeroed in on Xemnas' hand running through his hair. Slowly he shifted his tail, arching it and pressing it up so that the scar was visible, the fur having been slightly sheered aside from the cutting. Once a scar was there, it was always there. After showing the scar, so Xemnas knew what had upset him, he let it settle back on the floor. _He wished it were gone_. He wished it would go away and he wouldn't have to deal with it again. He winced as his spine began to ache again, though this time the ache was almost pleasant, as if a stretched muscle was relaxing. The scarred appendage shrunk into his body as though it had never existed. His body immediately began to complete his desire to be without the signs of his heritage, and he clung to Xemnas as his hearing was lost again. He let out a soft sigh as his hearing returned, though it was still as sensitive as before.

"Xem?" he asked softly, his voice entirely lacking his usual confidence, instead carrying the sound of one who had been stretched to their breaking point, and narrowly escaped it, "You...won't let... anyone... hurt me again... right?"

Xemnas stared at the scarred tail in what could be described as a look of horror. He didn't reach out and touch it, knowing that Axel was going to carry the scar around for the rest of his life and favoring it like some wound wasn't going to make it better. He watched as the extra appendages disappeared, wondering if ignoring the wound was best for Axel.

He heard Axel speak up and he looked down at him, hearing the trembling in his tone and feeling something for once. It was burning in his stomach, he recognized this whisper of a feeling, it was anger, pure possessive anger. He wrapped both arms around him, tugging him to his bare chest and kissing his forehead, "Never again. You have both me and Saix to take care of you."

The flamer nodded a little, letting his arms wrap around the silverette, holding back the tears that pricked his eyes. He didn't want to cry anymore over this. Even if they were tears of relief, he didn't want them to fall. He knew he was safe in Xemnas' arms. No one could hurt him so long as he was there. He ignored the little voice in his head that reminded him that it was their fault he had been hurt in the first place. He knew, at least, he hoped, that they would never let such a thing happen again. Relaxing into the other's hold he smiled, just a little.

Xemnas let a sexy purr escape his lips as he pulled the redhead to his feet, Axel's arms still clinging to his shoulders. He smiled, soaping up one of the wash-rags and dragging it along the length of his side before gripping and running a hand through now wet locks. He laughed, teasing the flat hair, "You don't look bad like this."

He then trailed his soaped fingers along his back, distracting him while he put shampoo in his hand and proceeded to scrub it into Axel's hair, tilting his head back so that the suds would not get into his eyes, "You can wash me next~"

He smiled to himself, looking down at the emerald orbs when a thought crossed his mind, "Do you want Sai to have puppy ears and a tail too?"

Axel purred and leaned into the hand in his hair "Trying to get it to _stay_ down is like trying to get Luxord to give up gambling," that was to say, impossible. He let out a soft, pleased, sound as he felt the other's hands washing his hair, letting his eyes slide shut, his hands sliding down the other's shoulders to rest on his lover's upper arms. He didn't reply to the other's promise, but smiled a little as if enjoying the idea. He opened his eyes again as he felt the soap running out of his hair, he considered it, he had once seen Saix with the ears and tail, and he would have to admit that he wondered if they were softer than the blunette's hair.

He was about to respond when he saw pale hands wrap around Xemnas' torso and a head of blue hair pop up above the caramel-skinned male's shoulder. Sometimes Saix's ability to move silently was a bit startling. "I think I have gotten enough teasing about being a canine," he purred. Axel smirked, shifting slightly so Xemnas was essentially pinned between them. "Aww, you know it was all in good fun," he teased, "besides, you're a cute lil' puppy," he purred back, curling his fingers into blue hair and standing on his toes to lock lips with the Diviner over Xemnas' shoulder.

Xemnas practically jumped when hands wrapped around him behind the relaxing feeling swept through him, followed by that all too familiar and nymphomaniac sensation that caused him to rock his hips backwards, pausing in washing Axel's hair, "I think you should have the extra appendages." He tried not to wiggle more than necessary between them, knowing what the effect would be and how they probably wouldn't get any actual washing done.

He secretly knew with all three of them in there that they wouldn't get any done anyhow. He then slipped his hands down to squeeze Axel's hips like before to break the weres' kiss and chuckled at the effect of rocking his hips backwards against the Berserker.

Saix purred a little and rolled his hips forward a little, grinding against the silverette, nipping and sucking on Axel's lower lip until the red head broke the kiss with a surprised mewl of pleasure. The redhead shivered as the water steadily began to turn cold, having been running for a good forty minutes at least. "I'll think about it," Saix mused, running his hands over the other's torso and nibbling his neck as he watched Axel lean back a little bit and wrap his hand around the rod that the water flowed through for the shower. It wasn't long before the bar was red-hot, and the water was steaming again, though Axel was careful to absorb enough of the heat that it didn't burn Saix or Xemnas.

Xemnas leaned back into the Diviner's lips, panting as his eyes slipped closed, hands returning to Axel when the water warmed up, "Hmm…don't think any washing will get done." Although, he wasn't complaining in the least.

"You don't look like your complaining," Axel purred. "And neither does _this,_" as if to emphasize his point he ran a finger up the other's raising length. He hummed in approval as he began kissing and nipping his way down the other's chest, wrapping his fingers around the other's 'hot stick' as he nuzzled the tuft of silver-white pubic hair about the base. He was about to wrap his lips around the head when Saix offered a hand "Before you do that..." the blunette purred. Axel grinned a little bit and wrapping his lips around the long digits and sucking softly, knowing Xemnas' eyes were on him. Saix hummed at the sight and eventually pulled his slick fingers away dropping a hand to rub at Xemnas entrance while Axel returned his attention to the erection before him.

The redhead purred and nuzzled the length, his tongue flicking out to tease it as he followed it down to the base before dipping down to lick the skin that connected Xemnas' balls and straining erection. He moaned softly at the musky scent as he nuzzled the area, before wrapping his lips around one ball, sucking softly as his hand massaged to other's length. Saix was diligently working two fingers in and out of the darker-skinned man as Axel teased and played with said man's extremities.

Xemnas looked down at the pyro with that comment and panted when his erection was stroked, he secretly damned his ability to raise at any time and place with little to no provocation. He arched his body towards the lips and watched hungrily as the pyro practically swallowed his Diviner's lovely fingers.

A loud mewl escaped him when Saix's fingers brushed his entrance and continued touching, his mind temporarily distracted made him easy prey for Axel to tease and arouse him further. He whimpered out as his length was teased and hissed loudly when he felt two fingers enter him, the pain cut off as his ball was sucked and length licked like some sort of dessert.

He couldn't stop his leg from arching up and setting on the far wall so that his entrance was more available and his genitals dangling like some sort of delicious prize. He dug his other foot hard into the tiles, his hand on Axel's shoulder while his other hand gripped Saix's hip. He bucked against the redhead's mouth, eyes becoming hazy as the fingers brushed against a special spot that made him gasp, "Oh Sai~" As if in time the warm hand continued and he muttered the redhead's name, length throbbing with need at the intense and teasing foreplay being administered.

For whatever reason, Axel had always enjoyed the feeling of being mouth-fucked. He couldn't explain it, but some part of him reveled in being so thoroughly dominated. He purred in delight, if Xem was going to thrust his hips, Axel wanted to swallow that length even sooner. He forced himself to resist the urge though, running his hand over the other's raised leg, purring as he admired the muscles that his fingers pressed softly against. He shifted on his knees slightly, feeling himself quickly getting turned on by the sounds Xemnas was making, his eyes greedily taking in the taller's wanton form. With a soft moan of want he wrapped his lips around the other's length, taking it in eagerly, disappointed he couldn't take it all in because of his position. He rubbed what he couldn't take with his hands.

Saix adjusted from pleasuring their Superior, to stretching him. He purred in approval as he watched Axel sucking the man between them. "Mmm, Xem, you've gotten awfully tight, has it been that long?" he purred in the other's ear, as if it were just between them, though he knew Axel could hear him just fine even over the water pounding against their bodies and the floor.

Xemnas was biting on his lower lip and moaning, he was on the brink of release and Axel's mouth was definitely doing its job. He laughed a little as he watched the pyro trying to take all of him in at once and failing, his laugh being cut short as the Diviner spread him and Axel's fingers handled the last and final untouched inches.

Xemnas mewled, "…Too long…Mmm two…full…moons…ago." He panted, rocking his hips hard into the warm mouth, entrance clenching around Saix's fingers as he released into the redhead's mouth, leg flexing and relaxing as his muscles loosened with delight.

Axel purred as he felt the other swelling with his release. He groaned and increased his efforts, sitting up higher on his knees to take more of the other into his mouth. He shuddered in delight as the other released, eagerly swallowing down all the other gave him. He pulled back, letting the other's length slide from his mouth with a pleased purr, watching as Saix flicked the water off. The two shared a look that most certainly spelled trouble as they led him back to the bedroom, Axel's body heat drying them all as they stayed fairly close.

The two shared another positively demonic look before they, as one, pinned Xemnas to the bed, Saix producing a pair of fuzzy pink hand cuffs (Courtesy of Xigbar at Christmas), locking the copper skinned man to the bed before turning his devilish smirk on Axel, who was more than happy to return it with his own cheshire grin. They were still hard from pleasing their normally in-charge partner, and the look exchanged was all it took for the two to eagerly engage in a heated lip-lock, though their hands drifted slowly as they made sure Xemnas was watching them go at it. They knew he could break out of the cuffs whenever he liked, but Saix knew that Xemnas probably enjoyed the 'restraint'. Saix was yanked out of his thoughts as Axel assaulted his more sensitive spots, making him mewl out the flamer's old name.

Xemnas panted as he yanked against the binds, quickly regaining his hard-on as a mewl escaped Saix. He rocked against the bed, pushing his toes into the sheets and one foot reaching to grab someone, anyone to stop teasing him and just fuck him already. He was getting so impatient, watching them touch each other, knowing full well he was eyeing them and restrained. He looked back up at the cuffs, a brief thought of undoing them crossed his mind, or summoning his thorns so that everyone could be as tortured as he, because he didn't like this level of teasing, it was so pleasurably sadistic that he whined out loud, "Stop teasing~"

The two younger Nobodies smirked at their restrained lover before Saix got up to grab the lube, returning as Axel straddled Xemnas, leaning over him to undo the cuffs that had no key, but couldn't be undone by simply tugging on them. He glanced up to see where Saix had vanished to, and pouted to see that, yet again, Saix had abandoned him with a horny Xemnas.

Xemnas looked up at him, placing both his hands on the sensitive hips and squeezing them harshly yet playfully. He laughed and wrapped a leg around his waist, flipping the werecat so he was on top for now. He leaned down to leave a deep bruising hickey upon his neck, moving his nose up to rub against the now human and yet still sensitive ear, "Seems Saix disappeared again."

Axel was starting to think that it didn't matter how the other touched his hips, it would still send those horribly delightful feelings leaping up his spine, to his brain, and right back down to between his hips where it just built up. He barely noticed the flip of positions; he mewled at the lips on his neck, knowing the area was sure to be bruised in the morning. The now-sensitive, red mark, was horribly teasing as he arched his hips to rub his length against the other's.

"Mmm, at least this time I don't have to worry about him teasing me with a damn _popsicle_," he purred, running his hands into the other's hair but not pulling the strands, instead just pulling him down into a heated kiss. It seemed that such a distraction was exactly what Saix had been waiting for, because the blue-haired male appeared again, lube in hand, crawling up behind Xemnas and softly kissing up his spine while dropping the lube onto Axel's stomach. The pyro purred and picked it up, popping it open and rubbing it into Xemnas' erection before letting Saix take it again as the red head nipped and kissed at the silverette's neck and torso while Saix lubed himself up. Axel bit back a soft moan as he shifted his hips up a little, and Xemnas' length settled neatly between his lower cheeks.

Xemnas let out a fake snarl and muttered, "Saix you disappear again and I'm going to spank you harder than usual." He then let out a happy sigh as he rocked his tip teasingly against the warm entrance, noting in his sudden position that the pyro was hotter than normal humans and he liked that, a lot. He growled when he heard Saix taking his good old time, enjoying making him wait, the pyro's kisses and touches only fueling his erection to throb with need and impatience.

"Oh, would you, Sir?" the blunet purred, entirely un-intimidated by the mock threat. He heard Axel's soft mewl of pleasure at the teasing rock to his entrance. Deciding to end the teasing torment of the two beneath him, he positioned himself before rocking into the waiting body before him, smirking in satisfaction as the action caused Xemnas to rock forward enough to push into the pyro on the bed beneath them who moaned in appreciation, rocking his hips up as though to meet Saix.

Xemnas let out a sharp hiss at the breach and then his eyes squeezed shut as he was forced into a tight heat that was delightful. The sensations were bombarding him from both sides as Axel's hips rocked up, forcing his own hips up to meet Saix's and a low groan escaped him, his arms holding the pyro's upper body down and gripping his overly sensitive hips. He was getting used to the rhythm yet that dominance streak in him made him rock his hips back a bit harshly with Axel's motions and jerk down at an angle with Saix's thrusts.

Axel gasped and locked his knees to the other's sides, groaning as Xemnas took control back. "Saaaiii~" Axel purred softly. The blunette nodded at the unspoken request before he gripped Xemnas hips, holding him mostly in place as he completely took over, driving Xemnas into Axel who groaned and mewled in appreciation at the fast, hard pace.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the redhead's whine, wondering what he could mean when his hips were grabbed and in unison Axel's hands grabbed his hips. He didn't like this change of power and mentally noted he was going to need to address who ordered who later. It was then Xemnas took into account how he had missed one of their usual parts of their Full Moon routine; he let out a sharp yelp as two sets of excited claws dug into his hips, both extending out involuntarily in their Berserking pleasure, "CLAWS!"

He bit back a whimper at the new scars he'd have, the ones on his back he didn't have to see but these, these would ruin him ever wearing low pants again. He clenched around the Diviner in his pain and locked up all his muscles to stop the motion, copper scent making him disgusted.

Axel knew they were in trouble as the mind numbing pleasure halted. Unlike Saix, who was affected by the moonlight slinking in through the window, and very much dissatisfied with being stopped, Axel was broke out of his growing berserk state by Xemnas' actions and upset expression. He carefully adjusted his hands and retracted his claws, gripping Saix's hands and glaring as the wolf growled at him. Axel placed his hands over the other's hips, he had a strong 'feeling' that Xemnas would never again wear low-cut pants if only to hide any scars. Axel didn't mind the claw marks on his hips, from their first session when Saix had dug into his hips, but Xemnas was dominant in their relationship, for the most part, and he knew Xemnas wouldn't like it. He would've sworn he felt a little guilt at wanting Saix to take control. He was yanked out of his thoughts after healing the marks, when Saix, still a little berserk, pulling him up by his hands, digging his claws into Axel's wrists instead.

Helpless to stop him, Axel merely squeezed his eyes shut and didn't complain, but he couldn't stop the pain-filled yelp as Saix's claws released and he all but collapsed onto his back. He heard Saix pulling away, knowing the berserker was trying to calm himself down after hurting both his lovers. Axel wasn't sure if, and which one, he should comfort them, or if he should just lay back and nurse his bleeding wrists, he decided that he should at least make his wrists stop bleeding. He wasn't going to use a cure spell, so he flicked his tongue over the injury, knowing it would make it stop, but not liking the taste of his own blood. "...Superior?" he asked softly, wondering how much trouble they were in for losing it in bed. He briefly wondered if puppy, or rather, kitty, eyes would work if Xemnas was mad, but not _too_ mad, but decided that it was something he'd try later.

Xemnas snarled as the claws were retracted and panted, watching the twenty new holes on his hips drip a small yet steady stream of blood. He knew when he started in the shower he should have said something, told the others, whose hormones and instincts were no better than animals, that he didn't like claim marks all over. He already had the nice mark on his collarbone from Saix's first time dominating him, along with the ten deep and purple-ish marks of Saix's ecstasy running up the length of his back. He didn't wish for the others to tease him, which is why he never took off his shirt and made sure Axel was always in front of him in this threesome , even if the front of his chest was flawless and the weather so hot that Axel himself complained.

He looked surprised when Axel started to heal him, leaving only a set of barbed wire like scars as the fingers crisscrossed in a weird manner across his hips. He hated how cure only healed wounds a certain depth completely and left others with a nice scar, hence Xigbar never seeming to come out unscathed from a mission and always earning another' badge of honor' as he called them. He was broken out of his self-loathing when he noticed Saix taking out his berserk sexual frustration on Axel for breaking them up and he slapped his hands to break the hold, snarling, "Enough!"

He watched the Berserker slink away to the corner of the room and sunk unto the blood-stained sheets, feeling nauseated at the sensation of damp blood under his knees. Xemnas looked up at Axel's question, anger brimming in his non-existent heart for being so weak. He cursed his humanity and that he was the only humanistic one in this relationship, making him weaker than both and a tendency to be dramatic when a were-animal would simply shrug things off. He remarked bitterly and snapped without thinking, taking his frustration out on Axel who was the only one available at the moment, "You should have worn gloves." The acidic tone would have surprised him, he wasn't usually one to dump on others so easily yet he wasn't revealing his true concerns, hiding them instead behind a mask of superiority and his own insane and ever-present need for dominance and control.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is so long! *gasps to self*


	3. Whispers of Darkness

Bound by Blood

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Axel was glad he was a cat as the other snapped at him. Unlike Saix, a canine, he didn't crave attention nearly as much, and angry remarks didn't make him want to mend whatever had been broken. His expression took on an emotionless one that he normally wouldn't have. He hated his own cold tone as he responded "I apologize," was all that cold tone produced. It unsettled the fire wielder, but the feline in him was hissing in annoyance at his most dominate partner. He admitted that Xemnas was the dominate in the relationship, but Axel was far from just being a bitch. If in the right conditions, Axel could easily force Xemnas back, he wouldn't but that didn't mean he <em>couldn't<em>. He looked away again before his thoughts bubbled into his emerald green eyes, focusing on making the nail marks in his wrists heal up. Once he had stopped the bleeding, he slipped off the bed, slipping into the bathroom and washing the rest of the blood off, washing away the taste with a little bit of water before he thought about returning. He could feel that side of him that allowed him to go berserk burning in his chest.

He took a deep breath, there was no reason to be upset right now. He questioned why he was so angry, but without the aid of the still fuming mass of berserk-ness in him, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get very far. Deciding to opt on not aggravating his fuming berserk side, he quietly poratled out of the bathroom, back to his own room. He pulled on a pair of sleeping pants and turned to his bed, which had been cleaned and the shelf had been fixed by the dusks. Something was still off about it though, and it was probably the lone popsicle stick on the sheets. He hesistated before slowly picking it up, turning it over in his hand to read the word 'WINNER'. He gazed in confusion at it. Who in Kingdom Heart's name would leave this on his bed. Granted, he wasn't turning down a free ice cream, but who...? The thought hit him and he realized it must have been Roxas.

A little selfish for the night though, he merely set the stick up on the repaired shelf and curled under his covers. He couldn't handle anymore stress right now, or he's seriously go berserk on the next person to even look at him funny.

He hoped Saix was nursing Xemnas' obviously injured pride, because he sure as hell wasn't about to go back and do it.

Xemnas watched as Axel left, guilt and anger mixing as he slowly got out of the bed, tugging off the bloody sheets and summoning a dusk to take them to the laundry room. He heard another pair of soft steps as he looked through a drawer for some more sheets. Finding his favorite striped set he flipped the covers off, ignoring the Diviner as soft whimpers escaped his lips.

"Sir? I…I'm sorry."

Xemnas didn't look up as he tucked the sheet back in place, "Just leave." There was a short pause as the pale hands that were gripping the other side of what the Diviner assumed was now 'their' bed not 'his' bed realized that he was supposed to leave like Axel. He looked up, watching the tan hands mechanically put everything back in place and the body crawl in the bed. His pointed ears flicked back, eyes narrowing, wanting to fight, "This is my bed too."

Xemnas lifted his head off the bed to argue as he watched the Diviner lift the new sheets and cuddle up close, used to the Superior's fits and he was angry at him for treating both of them as if they were animals that wanted nothing more to hurt him. He gripped the tan shoulders, squeezing hard and causing him to hiss as he flipped him and nuzzled up to his bare chest, ignoring the angry looks, listening to the sound of his breathing, he'd be damned if Xemnas booted him out of what he now accepted as their shared den. He couldn't help but smile as Xemnas wrapped his arms around him, wanting Axel to come back, to realize this was the side of the relationship he would need to get used to, even if the feline didn't want to handle it.

* * *

><p>Axel woke up the next morning with a sick, foreboding, feeling in his gut. He groaned and rolled out of bed, getting dressed and heading out the door, the popsicle stick on his mind. He walked down to Roxas' room, knocking on the door a few times. He was surprised to not get an answer, and after a few minutes he opened the door, peeking inside. The room was plain, like his own. As he looked around he realized that the room hadn't been touched in at least 24 hours. A shiver went up his spine and he walked in, looking around before his eyes settled on the barely-touched journal on the desk. He hesitated a moment before opening it and reading the latest entry. The sick feeling returned and he slowly closed the journal and teleporting to his seat in 'The Room Where Nothing Gathers'. It had about the same effect as calling a meeting. The first one to appear was Xigbar, looking very annoyed at being called out of bed, his eyes zeroing in on Axel, but any protests were silenced at the serious look Axel wore.<p>

"What's going on Red?" he growled.

"I'll explain when everyone's here, I don't see the point in repeating myself 11 times" he growled. He watched as Xigbar quirked a brow at that, but didn't say anything else.

It wasn't long before the meeting room was filled. Axel was 'glad' that he didn't have a heart to make him nervous as he explained the situation. He forced himself to ignore the looks that pinned him with the blame.

"Well, someone has to go after him, right?" Demyx said after Axel was finished explaining the situation. Everyone, except Axel, turned to look up at the Superior. Axel was looking at the journal and popsicle stick in his hands. He knew this was his fault for not realizing the kid's crush, for essentially leading him on while he had pined for Xemnas and Saix. And he knew the only way Roxas would come back, was if he left Xemnas and Saix for the blond.

* * *

><p>Xemnas' eyes snapped open when that strange and annoying sensation of a meeting being summoned started. Now he knew why the others hated him making meetings. He then blinked, if he hadn't made the meeting…who had?<p>

"Superior?...We have a meeting?" The Diviner rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, looking over as he slipped on his clothes.

Xemnas shook his head, getting out of bed and quickly getting dressed, third to arrive after Axel and Xigbar, followed by Saix and the rest. He frowned when the topic was addressed, knowing along with everyone else, this was Axel's fault. He looked at the sullen redhead as he touched Roxas' items in a melancholy manner and sighed, feeling all eyes on him, "…Yes, someone needs to retrieve our keyblader."

He took a long pause, "…It is only appropriate that the person who sent him away, should go get him back. Axel, that'll be your job, do not fail, we require XIII for our hearts to be returned to us." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner, still slightly angry at Axel for abandoning them last night.

Axel didn't like that tone, the tone that he had done this on purpose. He didn't raise his eyes, didn't even say anything, just nodded a little. He left the first chance he got, replacing the journal before returning to his room and making sure he had everything. He knew Roxas wouldn't have left by portal until he was well out in the city, but by now he was surely on another world. He sighed as he set the popsicle stick down and pinched the bridge of his nose between the index and thumb of his right hand. What a mess he'd gotten himself into. Xemnas was upset with him, Roxas was upset with him, Saix had to be upset with him because he hadn't come to say anything to him.

The redhead departed the castle, trying to ignore the bitterness at the forefront of his mind.

It didn't take him long to find Roxas, in fact, he was in the first place he checked. The blond was sitting thoughtfully on the clock tower, staring out at the eternal twilight of the city. Axel merely watched him for awhile before approaching. "Hey," he said as he sat down. Roxas looked up in surprise at him before glaring.

"What do _you_ want," he growled and Axel sighed softly.

"Look, Roxas, I didn't know... I mean..." he sighed.

"I wasn't aware of your feelings for me..." He put a hand on the other's before the blond could pull away, disregard what he was saying. He lifted his gaze so that emerald met aqua. "I'm sorry Roxie, I thought you didn't like me that way so I, set myself to move on," he explained, he could see Roxas was quick to believe him. "You shoulda said something..." he said softly as he shifted closer and wrapped an arm around the blond, setting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I... I wasn't sure if you liked _me_ like that," Roxas said softly, looking up at the redhead, unable to repress a smile as the redhead brushed aside a stray lock of hair. Axel smiled a little.

"'Course I do Roxie... you make me feel... like I have a heart again.." he said softly. Roxas smiled at him, shifting up to share a soft kiss with the red head before leaning against him. The two stayed like that for awhile. If pretending to have feelings for the boy made him stay, so they all, especially Xemnas and Saix, got their hearts again, he would do it. His own wants didn't matter, so long as Kingdom Hearts was completed. That didn't mean that distancing himself from his two lovers would be easy though...

By the time the two returned it was late. Xigbar and Demyx were in the Grey Area when the two returned through there. When the redhead and blond walked through the portal, holding hands, Xigbar made as if to say something. Axel gave him a glare, a glare that said that he wasn't doing this because he _wanted _too. It silenced the Freeshooter, and Axel put on a smile before Roxas caught on to his dark mood.

As soon as he could without seeming suspicious, he made an excuse to return to his room alone, heading up and resisting the urge to tear his claws through the walls as he held back his berserk side. Anyone who passed him in the halls made sure to stay well away.

As he reached his room he slipped in and locked the door, putting his face in his hands, feeling unwanted tears slip out.

Saix had stayed quiet most of the time Axel was out, trying to busy himself in any work he could get his hands on. He knew what Axel was going to have to resort too, and it upset him almost as much as he was sure it upset the redhead. He wondered if Xemnas realized what was necessary. As he felt Axel and Roxas return he headed down to the Grey Area, frowning as he saw the evidence of what he had known would be necessary. He had to leave before an uncharacteristic surge of jealousy prompted him to tear the Key of Destiny to shreds.

Xemnas paced the length of his office, this had all gone downhill much too fast for his liking. Axel was now faking a relationship, thus putting a strain on _their _relationship as he was not allowed to visit Saix or Xemnas' rooms. Thus Saix was angry, making Saix not visit Xemnas. This made Xemnas even angrier if possible, his sex-deprived mood falling off his shoulders in waves. He quickly made a plan to solve this problem, writing as many missions for Roxas as possible without killing him, but making it as unbearable as possible. He wanted the keyblader to suffer like he was suffering.

Axel had quickly found himself confined to Xemnas' office, doing paperwork. He was sure this was to keep an eye on him, as well as to make sure Roxas was kept far away. He was grateful for that, but at the same time... Xemnas' jealous streak was beginning to make him paranoid. He was also starting to become something of a sadist. Seeing Roxas come back in pain from every mission left him with a sick satisfaction he didn't really want to acknowledge. He was getting a lot of practice on massages, Roxas wanted them a lot.

Axel watched the other pacing the office. The sound of the other's boots making a burn in the carpet had thoroughly distracted him from the papers he'd been working on. "Superior..." he started, straightening up from the papers and adjusting his reading glasses "You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that."

"It's my floor."

Xemnas paused, looking over at Axel; stepping over to him and hovering to look at the mission reports he had been assigned to review, he pointed out a few errors then sat next to him on his loveseat. He scooted so that their shoulders were touching and wrapped his arm around both of Axel's, kissing his forehead and sniffing his hair, not wanting to smell a certain blonde keyblader. Happy that the scent still smelled of Axel, he nibbled on his neck lightly, placing his lips on his collarbone, nipping hard and leaving a bruising mark.

Axel resisted the initial thought to move away before Roxas saw them. Roxas would be away until late that night, there was no chance he'd be coming back earlier than expected either, not with the mission he was on. He set the pen in his hand down as he felt arms wrap around him, restricting the movement of his own arms. He turned a little, letting his leg press against Xemnas'. He was still getting used to paperwork, it wasn't easy for him, and he could hardly stand sitting and writing all day long. It left awful cramps in his back and neck, and gave his fingers blisters from holding a pen all day. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he felt the teeth on his neck. "Mmm, Xem, don't mark me up too high" he breathed, feeling the effect of being away from his lovers head on. As of so far, Roxas hadn't wanted anymore than to hold his hand and kiss him, something Axel was thankful for, because he didn't know if he'd be able to handle more than that. But as a sexual person, Axel was going insane being denied his lovers.

Xemnas dropped his arms, moving to straddle his hips and bit aggressively on the dry lips, "My things, I touch them how I like, you have no idea what you did and what it caused." He traced the other's ear with his tongue, smirking, "Saix is so angry at me and you, mostly me." He bit on the tip and captured the moaning lips with a needy kiss, "We need to get him here_, now_."

Axel groaned softly in agreement, "He should be up with the mission reports soon," he purred softly, arching up to steal another kiss, only able to think of how much he'd missed Xemnas' lips. As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Sir? I have the reports." Saix called.

Xemnas' head snapped up, "Saix, enter, now." He rocked his hips down and up against the pyro, smirking at the sheer need growing between them. Xemnas bit his lips and kissed them harshly, shoveling his tongue into his warm mouth.

Saix entered, his breath hitching at the sight that immediately greeted his eyes. He shut and locked the door, setting the reports on the desk to be dealt with later. He purred in approval as he watched Axel rocking his hips in time with Xemnas. He immediately shifted to assist Axel in pulling off their Superior's coat.

Axel let out a lustful purr "Damn it Xem, why'd'ya gotta be so damn _sexy_," he groaned, latching on to the tan neck and nibbling softly as Saix nibbling and sucked on the other side, two mouths and two sets of hands quickly working on the body between them.

Xemnas moaned, arching his body up between them and whimpering, "Don't..know…maybe…it's…my..charisma?" He panted in need, not having sex for a couple of weeks was resulting in a very low sense of foreplay and high sense of needing to be impaled or being the one doing the impaling.

Axel pushed them up from the couch, ridding them of the rest of their clothes as Saix did as well, though both weres kept their gloves on. Axel purred as he lay back on the couch, pulling Xemnas on top of him and grinding their lengths together as Saix grabbed the lube from one of the drawers of the desk. Axel wrapped his arms around Xemnas and pulled him into a heated make out session as Saix lubed himself and Xemnas up.

Axel eagerly lifted his hips, stroking Xemnas as he positioned the silveret at his entrance, rocking up a little as Saix positioned himself as well.

Xemnas let out a happy sound as his throbbing and now perfectly heated length was grinding against Axel's. He panted in need and rocked against him, eyes glazed and his need compromising his previous dominant nature. He arched up into Saix, rocking his hips against Axel's and gripped Saix's hips without thinking. His lips were being eaten and tongue was dueling as Saix's length rubbed against his entrance, a low mewl escaping him.

Axel gasped as Saix thrusted forward, steadily sliding his erection into Xemnas' unprepared entrance, causing Xemnas to shift slightly forward, penetrating the red head beneath him. The few weeks they'd been apart had been more than enough to cause Axel to be quite a bit tighter than he'd have liked to be, though he was pretty sure Xemnas was in worse pain than he was. Since Saix had to move slow, and hold Xemnas' hips steady, Axel had to get Xem deeper before they started thrusting. Letting a needy moan escape him he pressed his hips up. Masochist he may be, he didn't want unnecessary pain, especially when walking without a limp would be important.

It felt like ages before Saix was nestled completely inside Xemnas, with a soft groan his rolled his hips forward carefully so Xemnas was sheathed within their slender pyromaniac, who mewled wantonly in appreciation.

Xemnas yelped softly when he was entered, not being prepared and being tight from his lack of bottoming. He didn't relax exactly, causing the progress for both being sheathed to be slowed down considerably. He was concentrating on his breathing, eyes closed and not focusing on the redhead below him nor his heat and how close he was to being filled.

Finally after he was stretched to almost tearing inside, he felt skin and hair, telling him that Saix was completely inside him and he felt him pull out slightly in order to push himself forward, Xemnas let out a sharp groan as he finally entered Axel. He was glad they decided to wear gloves as the leather was causing his skin to ripple and become even more sensitive.

Axel shuddered, wrapping his arms around Xemnas as all three of their bodies were sealed tightly against each other. He purred as he traced a shoulder blade down, his sense of touch muted by the gloves, though he was pretty sure that the leather was giving the silveret delightful tingles. Purring deeper at that thought, he patiently waited until Xemnas gave Saix a sign to start. He shuddered as Saix began to carefully move, thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace, letting both men beneath him further get accustomed to the penetration.

Xemnas let out a breathy sigh when Saix began to move and then moved Axel's one hand to his nipple, having a secret fetish for leather against his skin. His back arched up as Saix gripped his hips and he mewled, body encouraging Saix to go faster.

Axel happily complied with the silent request, rubbing the pads of the leather around the perk nipple, leaning up and nipping at its twin, twisting his tongue around the bud while his fingers mimicked the movements of his tongue and teeth. He took his mouth away as Saix began to thrust faster, not wanting to accidentally bite Xemnas too hard. He rocked his hips up with a pleased mewl, any coherent thought gone as he surrendered himself to the pleasure.

Xemnas let out an incoherent sound the second the leather padded finger rubbed against his nipple and arched into Saix, his entrance contracting and loosening. He groaned as Axel's mouth joined his finger on the other side, rocking against the mouth and gripping the redhead harder, wanting more. He was interrupted when the mouth moved away, his own mouth formed a complaint until he was shoved abruptly into Axel as Saix picked up the pace. He let out a low mewl, feeling Axel rock up, their hips touching as Xemnas reached as far up as possible, ass high in the air for better angling.

Axel groaned softly, unable to get a decent grip on the couch with his feet, the thrusting supporting him as his weight was pressed onto his upper and middle back. Saix hummed a little, massaging his gloved fingers into Xemnas' hips and side, wrapping a hand around to toy with the nipple that Axel's mouth no longer occupied, rubbing it as Axel continued to press and rub its twin. The red head let out a sharp gasp as a thrust brushed his sweet spot, he moaned and clenched around the silveret inside him.

Xemnas grunted, rocking with the motion and down into the redhead, gasping as his nipples were all but nonexistent, the pleasure sending signals up his spine. He arched up into the bluenette and mewled, rocking faster, yipping in ecstasy. He growled, eyes squeezing shut as the redhead tightened around him, he was so close.

The position was nigh unbearable for the redhead, clutching desperately at the couch with one hand before the other soon joined it as he neared his end, every thrust jolting right into his prostate and sending awful, delightful shudders up his spine, the pleasure pooling eagerly in his groin, tightening and making him writhe in need. It didn't take much longer for him to reach his end, his breath hitching as he jerked his hips back against Xemnas, releasing his load all over his own chest, ignoring the little bit that got in his hair for now.

Xemnas let out a strangled cry as the hot walls clamped down on his length, milking him of his seed and causing him to fill the feline completely, a small bit trickling out as he started to soften.

Saix shuddered as he watched Axel find his end, moaning aloud as Xemnas followed the red head, tightening almost unbearably around the blunet's throbbing length. The berserker released inside his tanned lover, softly rocking his hips as he rode out his orgasm before lowering his head slightly to nuzzle Xemnas' shoulder in sheer bliss. As the three came down, Saix carefully pulled his softened length from Xemnas. He hadn't noticed that while he was nuzzling Xemnas' shoulder, Axel had just pulled Xem down into a soft kiss. Seeing now that Axel still had Xem in that kiss, or perhaps one that had followed it, Saix smirked a little bit and reached around to poke at Axel's ribs, smirking at the soft giggle that escaped Axel before he ran his finger down the redhead's side, prompting him to let go of Xemnas and bat at the offending hand.

Xemnas smiled when his shoulder was nuzzled, arching into the soft gesture of affection and slipping out of Axel. He was amused when Axel in a purely attention-seeking move, pulled him down for a hungry kiss. He moaned and kissed him back, biting at the cat's lips and being pulled down for another. He then noticed Saix's own attention-seeking move to break the kiss, making Xemnas chuckle loudly. His eyes glinted, "I understand weres now."

Green and yellow eyes settled on Xemnas in what could only be described as innocent curiosity. They settled themselves comfortably on the couch, each taking residence of one of Xemnas' sides. Neither was particularly willing to get up, quite content to cuddle nude on the couch, and avoid the shower for now. At least until Axel's need to be clean overwhelmed his need to cuddle.

Xemnas petted the spikes of red hair, "You start the problem, being a cat." He smirked, running a hand down and petting down his shoulder, circling it and poking his nose, "Instigator." He used his other hand to pet Saix's hair and scratch gently behind his pointed ear, "You react like a needy puppy, always needing attention." He poked one of Axel's ribs, "Then you decide to gain all attention on you because you're so cute."

Axel's eyes drifted half closed as Xemnas pet his hair and shoulder, cinching his nose up a little at the poke. He relaxed into Xemnas as the Saix sighed and leaned into the touches Xemnas gave him, in a very puppy-like manner. Axel bit back the giggle from his ribs being poked, though he didn't stop himself from all but melting into Xemnas as if that would help him escape the hand. He looked up to the other and cinched his nose up again, in a positively adorable manner "I'm not cute," he grumbled.

"I beg to differ," Saix said with a chuckle as Axel shot him a glare that clearly wasn't serious.

Xemnas decided to play along too, "No Saix. Axel is right, he's not cute. Saix is cute, Axel is completely adorable." He went so far as to pinch one of Axel's cheeks in a mock-Mommy fashion.

Axel let out a soft annoyed whine as his lovers teased him, batting away the hand at his cheeks, which really weren't made for pinching, his face slender and devoid of baby fat. Saix just chuckled at him. "Cute is for kids, and adorable is for kittens" Axel grumbled. He wasn't really annoyed at either of them, in fact, a part of him was highly pleased at being called cute and adorable.

Xemnas pouted when his hands were slapped and then grinned, "You're just jealous because handsome is for Xemnas." He ran a finger down his chest as if to demonstrate how delicious he was in comparison with the adorable werecat and cute werewolf.

Axel chuckled softly, letting a warm hand trace one pectoral in an almost loving fashion "I can agree to that one" He purred softly, leaning up to kiss the other's jaw affectionately. Handsome was definitely for Xemnas. "Feel free to claim Sexy and Delectable as well" He mused. Saix hummed in agreement.

Xemnas smirked, "Oh? Well then I claim those and Dark, Delicious and Satisfying as well." He was smiling until a voice rose up in the back of his head, snorting in embarrassment at his egotistical claim, _'Dark? You call yourself dark? You who do not roam in the darkness? You know nothing of darkness, creature of the In-Between.'_

Axel smiled as well "Fine, take all the good ones for yourself" Axel teased, then was surprised as the other's smile practically vanished. "Xem... are you alright?" Axel asked softly, drawing Saix's attention to their lover's sudden change in attitude.

Xemnas' eyes narrowed, "Shut the fuck up." The voice cooed back, _'Learning new words Husk? I see those weres are not just merely toys to you, you seem to have grown attached to them. How pitiful.' _

Xemnas shook his head, clapping both hands over his ears as if to drown out the sound, "Go away!" A chuckle resounded through his head, _'Away? But I am a part of you, how can I go away?'_

Both weres' pointed ears flicked back, exchanging a look as Xemnas swore. "Xemnas..." Saix started, cut off as Xemnas snapped again. Both felt pangs where their hearts should be, but didn't move from the sofa. "Sai..." Axel whimpered, the fact that he realized Xemnas wasn't talking to them, didn't help that he had no idea what to do to help Xemnas. He drew his lower lip between his teeth as Saix shook his head helplessly.

He snarled, "Go away Ansem! Stop bothering me!" He felt the darkness lick at the corners of his mind, _'What of our arrangement? You plan on including the cat now too?'_ Xemnas' eyes briefly flicked to Axel for a moment, "What about him?"

There was a moment of silence before another chuckle echoed_, 'Oh well I think Guardian will enjoy it all, see you soon Husk.'_

Axel felt slight relief wash over him, glad to see Xemnas really wasn't talking to them, but his Heartless, though his unease returned as whatever conversation Xemnas was having with Ansem directed to him. Feeling Xemnas seem to relax a little, Saix gently set a hand on Xemnas' shoulder. "What did he want?" Saix asked softly.

Xemnas sighed, a growl bubbling up in his throat, "He wanted to know when we'd do that foursome I promised him." He looked away, never having told Saix about the foursome to begin with and 'feeling' horrible now. He rubbed his temples, "He then wanted to know if Axel was in or not."


	4. Cookie Thief

Bound by Blood

Chapter 4: Cookie Thief

* * *

><p>Saix was quiet for awhile "So that's what Guardian was talking about the other day" he muttered, upset Xemnas hadn't told him, but not too much. "Whatever you want and are comfortable with is fine with me Xemnas." Axel said, relaxing against Xemnas again, currently just glad Xemnas wasn't talking to just plain himself. The redhead yawned softly "I trust ya" he breathed.<p>

Xemnas didn't calm down as quickly, "…..Me. Not Ansem. Guardian I trust even less, the fact my heartless continuously claims that he is a quote 'wild love beast' is not comforting." He looked at Saix, rewrapping his arms around both and pulling them close, setting his chin on Saix's head, "I was going to surprise you. I'm sorry."

Axel nodded a little, letting himself be drawn closer. Saix nuzzled against the other "It's alright" he said softly, "I could never stay mad at you anyways."

Axel was the next one to speak, shifting against them slightly "Can we go take a shower now?" he grumbled, shifting uncomfortably, not liking the feeling of his and Xemnas' cum drying on him.

Xemnas purred heatedly in Axel's ear, "Can't you have someone lick it off?" He grinned, "Better yet-" he pointed to the center of the room, "-grab a large tub, fill it with water and give us a dirty washing show."

Axel was about to respond with a few lewd comments of his own, but he stopped as an Assassin appeared before them.

"Yes?" He asked, annoyed by the appearance of the lesser Nobody.

"The Key hasss returned Masster" the thing said. Axel let out a groan and slumped against Xemnas, eyes flicking up to the clock. Roxas was back right on time. Axel sighed softly, dismissing the Assassin.

"Where does the time go?" He grumbled, finding Saix's hand and squeezing it softly, not wanting to depart just yet. "I guess I'd better go..." he said softly, though he didn't really seem like he was about to get up and do so anytime soon. With another sigh he shifted up and kissed Xemnas deeply. "Give 'im a mission that'll make 'im absolutely miser'ble, would'ja?" He suggested, before he was tugged down into a rough kiss with Saix. Finally he forced himself to separate his body from the other's, immediately missing the contact as he got up and tugged his coat on, grabbing his boots and pants before portalling away, casting a wistful, longing, look over his shoulder.

He portalled straight to his bathroom, dropping the coat and slipping into the shower with a sigh, regretfully washing away the evidence of their lovemaking. He blushed a little at that thought; it had been a long time since he thought of sex as lovemaking. He smiled a little though, being around Xemnas and Saix brought that wonderful feeling of walking on air to him. With a soft chuckle he finished washing his hair and rinsed off completely before stepping out of the shower, grabbing a bright red towel and rubbing dry despite his element already beginning to make him steam. He ran a brush through his hair, making the spikes stay somewhat down, though they still lifted slightly, giving his hair the appearance of a tamed lion's mane. Smiling softly to himself he slipped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, and pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a plain, baby-blue t-shirt. He glanced up at a soft knock on his door. "C'mon in Roxie" He called, drawing a smile to his face as the blond stepped into his room. "Hey Axel." The redhead smiled and let himself be pulled by the hair into a kiss. Roxas pulled away, blinking slowly "Axel... you taste like chocolates and caramel," Roxas said, confused. "Do I? Well, lets just hope Xemnas doesn't notice the Milky Ways missing from his drawer" Axel said, with a mischievous smirk.

"He's still keeping you in there doing paperwork?" Roxas asked, disgruntled.

"Yeah, it sucks but," Axel said, leaving off and shrugging slightly.

Xemnas sighed disappointedly, returning the longing look as Saix sunk into his side, letting out a loud and well-placed groan, "I hate that boy."

Xemnas nodded, stroking his renewed erection languidly and tried to concentrate on what would have happened if Axel never left. The bluenette's eyes practically popped open, "Sir….You're still-"

Xemnas mewled weakly, eyes squeezed closed and pressing his thumb hard into skin, "Y-yes."

Saix grinned, moving to straddle his hips and rocking his retightened entrance against the Superior's manhood, "Good. I haven't ridden you in a while. But if I do this-" he rocked his hips down, the warmth touching his moistened tip, "-you must help Axel."

Xemnas nodded quickly, "Yes, anything."

"Good" Saix breathed, plucking the lube from between the cushions of the couch and popping it open to rub just enough into Xemnas' length. Saix let out a soft sound of approval, before he rocked his hips down once more, harder this time. He let out a soft moan as the head of the other's erection breached his unprepared entrance. His loins reacting almost instantly, rising as Saix lowered himself onto the other's length. His fingers automatically closed the lube and dropped it to the side as he settled in the other's lap, eyes fluttering beneath closed lids. Opening them he settled still-gloved hands on the other's shoulders, using them as leverage he lifted himself up slowly, squeezing his inner walls around Xemnas, before dropping back down, grinding down at the other's hips before lifting himself again, faster this time. Dropping back down, grinding, then lifting again, quickly picking up his pace, rocking his hips up and down on the other's length.

Xemnas let out a deep moan, placing his hands on Saix's hips in an attempt to hold off the surprising waves of pleasure that were hitting him with every dip of the Diviner's body. He gasped, rocking his hips upwards and wiggling his body in a back and forth fashion, eager to reach his peak and sweating slightly at the exertion.

The berserker groaned softly as Xemnas rose up to meet his hips, increasing his efforts and letting out a shaky sigh as the other's hips moved against his, causing the length inside him to rub against his sweet spot. "Mm... Xemnas" He breathed softly, letting one of his hands slide down the other's chest before wrapping around his own shaft, thrusting up into his hand as he bobbed on his lover's erection.

Xemnas grunted as the entrance clamped around him before loosening. After seeing where his length needed to go, Xemnas slid down the couch and angled his legs, squatting and rotating his body weight so that he was crouched. He then arched his hips up wildly, slamming them into Saix's, leaning back on the couch for support as his toes dug into the fabric to grip.

Saix let out a soft moan as his body was shifted along with Xemnas'. Arching a little bit Saix rolled his hips back against his lovers, hands and feet desperately seeking a better grip as his body trembled at each thrust to his prostate, his throbbing length momentarily forgotten in favor of the delightful friction of the penetration.

Xemnas took a deep breath and shoved himself as deep as possible inside the other, making sure to slam into his sweet spot and grip his hips to hold the Diviner in place. He was so close to his end with the delightful hot walls wrapped around him that it was taking all his control not to spasm and release right there.

Saix cried out, arching and writhing in the other's grip as he teetered on the edge, his hand resuming it's movements, it was only a moment before he came, stiffening over the other and letting out a long moan as he released.

Xemnas gasped as the walls tightened around him and his muscles spasmed, filling the Berserker with his seed as a little trickled out. He slowly adjusted himself, his length slipping out as his knees buckled under the added weight of a pleased Saix. He then fell back into the couch, holding Saix to his chest with a heavy pant, "That...was...nice."

Saix's only answer was an unintelligent grunt as he loosely wrapped his arms around Xemnas and nuzzled in as close as he could. "I love you Xemnas..." He finally said, softly.

Xemnas smiled, petting his hair and tucking the loose strands behind his pointy ears, "I love you too." He pecked the center of the scar, tracing his lips over the skin and then setting his chin atop the soft cerulean hair. He breathed in deeply, drinking in the musky scent of their mating.

It was several long moments before anything else was said, Saix shifted in the other's grip, nuzzling a little closer. "It's cold" he said softly, accustomed to the warmth that Axel always radiated when they cuddled.

Xemnas picked up a blanket, pausing to sniff the blanket and smiling when it reeked of embers and firewood. He wrapped the blanket around Saix's shoulders and tucked it behind his back, "Better?"

Saix nodded slightly, kissing the other's neck softly in thanks, happily breathing in the scent of the blanket.

Axel walked hand in hand with Roxas through the hall, trying and failing to ignore the twisting sensation in his stomach. No matter what the real intentions were, and that he didn't have any kind of feelings for the boy, it always felt like he was cheating when he was with Roxas. He forced a smile as Roxas gave him a concerned look, it seemed to pacify the boy for now as they reached the kitchen, Axel shooing Roxas to the dining room while Axel made them a snack. Despite what everyone seemed to think, Axel was a pretty good cook, he rarely burned the food he made unless someone distracted him. Tying his hair back he grabbed down their cookie recipe book and selected his favorite.

* * *

><p>~15 Minutes later~<p>

Saix shifted and sniffed the air. "Superior, do you smell that?" he asked, they'd moved to Xemnas' bedroom a little while ago, enjoying the mostly quiet night together. He sniffed again "Mmm, Axel's baking gingersnaps..." he breathed, almost a moan. He knew it was Axel because the redhead was the only one who made gingersnaps, and let their scent roll through the entire castle.

Xemnas didn't have Saix's super sense of smell and with his eyes closed and nose buried in cerulean locks, all he could smell was Saix, "No, I don't smell anything." He stretched languidly and curled closer to Saix, "Too...tired...to eat."

Saix chuckled softly "Not even Axel's cookies? You know Roxas will eat them all if we don't get some now," he reminded the other, though didn't move to make the other let him go.

* * *

><p>Axel laughed as Roxas bounced around beside him "They'll be done in a minute Rox', calm down" he said, laughing again as Roxas let out a whine. The blond was bouncing again as Axel opened the oven and took out the cookies, not bothering with oven mittens since the heat didn't hurt him, in fact it felt really good. He set the cookies on top of the oven and closed it, flicking the heat off. "Let em cool for a few minutes and then you can have one okay?" Roxas groaned and sat back down on the stool he'd pulled over to watch the cookies, he now stared at them forlornly, awaiting Axel's 'okay' to scarf a few down.<p>

"Alright Roxas, you can have one now" Axel said, chuckling at Roxas' joyous shout. He let the blond grab a cookie before he gathered up some, putting them in a small bag and tying them with a blue ribbon. "Now, Roxie, I need you to take these somewhere for me," He said with a smile, handing the other a bag and opening a portal "There's a blond girl named Namine through there," he said "She's a friend of mine and I promised her next time I made cookies I'd have some brought to her.

Roxas nodded "Okay Ax', I'll be back soon then." Roxas said and waved a little before walking through the portal, a cookie hanging from his mouth, and the small bag of cookies in his hand.

* * *

><p>Xemnas pouted, "Fine." He gently pushed the other off his lap and on to the couch beside him as he stretched and cracked his back. He made sure to stretch side to side and do one squat-thrust before picking up his pants and wiggling into them, "I don't want to see Roxas though."<p>

Saix chuckled, "I understand, Sir" he said softly, grabbing his own pants and pulling them on. His shirt came next, and then his coat. He waited for the other to dress, then opened a portal down to the kitchen for them.

Xemnas threw on his cloak over his bare chest, not wanting to put on a shirt when he was sticky with sweat. He followed Saix through the portal, hoping Axel would be alone.

Axel glanced up as he heard a portal open and frowned slightly. Roxas shouldn't have been back so soon. He'd been hoping Xemnas and Saix would visit the kitchen before Roxas got back. Pouting, he turned from the portal, finishing getting the rest of the cookies off the sheet and putting them in the empty cookie jar Lexaeus had bought him for Christmas the year before.

Saix smirked as he noticed a distinct lack of Roxas in the kitchen, as well as the traces of a portal. So Axel had sent the kid away, probably to give cookies to someone.

Xemnas immediately noticed that Axel was alone; with his back turned and smirked. He placed his one hand in the cookie jar, putting the stolen cookie between his lips and his other hand on Axel's ass, giving it a playful squeeze.

The first thing Axel did was squeak in surprise, the next was a realize that Roxas would _never_ do something like that. Looking up at the other with a mock glare, he didn't have a chance to do anything else as Saix promptly made sure his hand had a place on Axel's molested rear with Xemnas'. Shaking his head a smile came to his lips. As Saix stole a cookie as well, Axel leaned up and stole a bite of Xemnas' cookie; it had really been an invitation too good to resist.

He heard Saix sigh beside him in delight. "Jeez, Saix, it's a cookie," Axel teased.

"The best cookie in all the worlds" Saix muttered, Axel dipped his head slightly to hide the blush his hand rising to scratch his tattoo in his usual nervous habit. He was about to say, or do, something when he heard a portal opening. Forcing himself not to pout, he helped Saix maneuver their bodies so that Roxas wouldn't freak out when he came through. However it seemed Roxas was already doing so.

"Axel! I have to talk to you, NOW" Roxas panted, grabbing Axel's wrist and yanking him out of the kitchen, whether or not Axel, bewildered, wanted to go or not. "Axel, I don't think I'm gay."

"And you're telling me this now... because...?" Axel said, trying to catch up with Roxas' train of thought.

"Because Namine is really sweet and pretty, and I think it might be love at first sight." Roxas rambled out. Axel nodded slowly. "You're not mad?"

"Er, Roxas, why would I be? I mean, you really think it was working between us...?" Axel said, scratching his tattoo again.

"W-well... not really, I mean, kissing you was just weird."

"Oh god I'm so glad you felt the same way" Axel said, truly relieved.

"What was it like for you?"

"Like I was kissing my little brother, wrong, on so many levels."

"Oh. I can definitely agree with that statement, though more like an older sister-"

"Hey!"

"Oh come on Axel."

"I am not a chick. Clearly, 'cause if I were, you wouldn't have a problem." Axel grinned "So, you want me to hook you up with Namine or what?"

"WOULDYOUREALLY?" Roxas cried, bouncing.

"'Course, you're my friend after all, got it memorized?"

"You are the best friend ever." Roxas uttered, seriously.

"You won't think that much longer... now that I'm reclaiming my noogie rights." Axel said with a grin, chuckling at the horrified look Roxas plastered on his face, the blond turning on his heel and fleeing before Axel could give him one right there.

Axel stood for a moment, "Why the hell didn't I think of that sooner...?" He muttered.

Xemnas pouted when half his cookie was missing and his hand warmer was gone. With a quick chew he had the rest of the cookie devoured and placed his neglected hand on Saix's ass, smirking as he munched on another cookie, "Can you hear what they're talking about?"

Saix shook his head slightly "Only bits and pieces, though I get the impression that-" He was cut off as Axel practically tackled the both of them from behind. He was about to scold the redhead for nearly making him drop his cookie, but the grin that the other wore silenced him.

"Turns out, introducing Roxas to a girl that doesn't threaten to kill him, was the best idea I've ever had. Kid's decided he's straight." He didn't have a chance to wonder which of the two would be pinning him to the nearest surface, Saix shoving him against the counter and attaching himself to the redhead's neck, nipping and sucking until a hickie was clearly visible, Axel emitting a soft moan at the attention.

Xemnas let out an evil chuckle as the others were clearly distracted, leaving the cookie jar wide open for an attack. He picked it up and dashed out of the room, munching on a handful of cookies as if his life depended on the sugar for sustenance.

Axel watched as Xemnas stole the cookies. He chuckled softly, gaining Saix's attention,"Xemnas just stole the whole cookie jar." He told the blunet, who's eyes widened, abandoning Axel's neck for the cookies.

"XEMNAS, GET BACK HERE!" he howled as Axel followed leisurely.

Xemnas took a quick turn into an abandoned room, hoping to steer Saix off his scent when a pair of pale arms wrapped around the cookie jar and plucked it out of his hands. Xemnas blinked, "What the-"

The pale hands disappeared into the wall of the room, making Xemnas stand in front of the wall like a moron, hoping that the wall would give him back _his_ cookies that he had _borrowed._

Saix caught up to Xemnas fairly quickly, immediately noticing the lack of cookie jar, and Xemnas staring at the wall like an idiot. "Xemnas" he hissed ,"Where are the cookies." Axel stopped in the doorway, biting back a chuckle.

Xemnas blinked slowly, "You...took them...into the wall." He said this as if this was a completely normal accusation that occurred everyday.

Saix stopped dead, staring at the wall "I did no such thing." he said, lifting his hands "I was following you down the hall."

One dark hand wrapped around Axel's waist and a pale hand quickly clapped over his mouth so he couldn't utter a sound as they dragged the red-haired nobody into the wall with them.

Guardian ran his tongue over the pyro's ear, letting out an approving purr as he reached out and left the empty cookie jar where Axel had been, with one cookie sitting on top of it, as if it was a fair trade.

Xemnas looked at Saix confused, "Alright…well then let's ask Axel…Axel where the hell did you go?"

Axel tensed at first, not expecting anyone to grab him, but relaxed as he realized that the likelihood of being seriously harmed by the two was fairly low at the moment. "If you wanted cookies, you could have just asked" he teased, quietly.

Saix looked over to where he knew Axel had been standing a moment, eyes dropping down to the cookie jar and visibly bristling. "Apparently our cookie thief decided stealing the baker was in order as well." He breathed, slowly reaching an understanding, one he was almost certain that Xemnas wouldn't pick up on until the last minute.

Ansem purred in his ear, "Stealing is so much more...amusing." He let his grip loosen to just hugging the pyro against his frame, the heat making his dark heart thump happily.

Xemnas looked upset, "Who the hell would steal AXEL-" he jumped as a hand cupped his ass and squeezed. Guardian grinned, visible only to his Master as he ran one digit along the crack of the nobody's rear, watching Xemnas wiggle away as if he wouldn't follow.

Ansem chuckled, "Try not to molest him too much."

Saix gave the other an incredulous look as he began wiggling. "Superior... Xemnas why are you wiggling?" he asked, unaware of Xemnas' plight.

Axel purred deep in his chest, "Now why can't Xemnas and Saix be as fun as you two?" He breathed, relaxing in Ansem's embrace. He found himself comparing it to Xemnas' arms. It was similar, but warmer, it was probably the heart beat his sensitive hearing picked up that made it so very different.

Ansem set his chin on Axel's shoulder, "Because they have no emotions to remember what being fun is."

Xemnas threw his arms out in an exasperated gesture that would resemble a three-year old's tantrum, "I am being _MOLESTED_ here!" Guardian took this opportunity to unzip Xemnas' cloak and lick the bare nipple, pushing him to the ground so he could straddle his hips.

"Hn, that's no excuse, I don't have emotions either, they're just boring, until Saix gets a sadistic streak going."

Saix bit his lip, trying to force himself not to say anything. "You must be hallucinating again sir," He said with a purely impassive expression.

Ansem picked Axel up, holding him against his chest with one arm with little effort, "I find them quite amusing." He carried Axel through the walls towards the kitchen, "Now tell me more about this 'sadistic streak.'"

Xemnas let out an angry sound as both his arms were pinned over his head and his pants were dragged off, "You fucking see this! This isn't a hallucination! This isn't funny!" Guardian then made himself visible, setting his head on Xemnas' bare stomach, his furry ears flicking back in what would be considered a docile expression if not for the naughty fanged grin he was giving the nobody.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes, "….you."

Saix bit back a chuckle. Personally, he found it hilarious, and more than a little arousing. With a soft hum he ran his fingers through Guardian's hair, gently pulling. "Mind telling me where your master has taken Lea?" he purred.

"You don't have to live with them!" Axel said with a chuckle, allowing himself to be picked up; despite the way it made him feel like a child. He then proceeded to tell Ansem how Saix thoroughly enjoyed tormenting the other nobodies in the castle.

Guardian pouted at being separated from the caramel desert below him, "Master took Lea to kitchen for more cookies?" He tilted his head to one side as he wasn't completely sure, then moved to rock his hips down and bite at Xemnas' neck, "Mine mine mine!"

Xemnas pouted, "No no no."

Ansem let out an approving sound, shifting through the wall and scaring away poor Demyx who had come in for a snack and fled screaming out of the room, "So the uke tries to seme his subordinates, how amusing."

Axel chuckled as Demyx fled. The other nobody was such a wimp sometimes. "Mm, just one of his 'charms'" he purred softly.

Saix smirked a bit and gripped Guardian's hair harder, making his heartless look up at him. "This one is mine, you're welcome to play with him a little, but he's mine." he purred, dangerously.

Ansem set Axel in front of the oven, "Yes, charms, now make cookies."

Xemnas let out a happy sound as Guardian moved off him, pouting, "But Master said we share yes?"

Xemnas quickly grabbed his pants and yanked them on, "You two are so possessive."

Axel chuckled softly "Yes, sir" he said, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out his hair tie, putting his hair up before grabbing the ingredients he would need. The cookie pan that he'd baked the first batch on was still sitting on top of the oven, Axel took out a second one, greasing them both then washing his hands before making the cookie dough.

Saix nodded a little "Later, though," then smirked a bit at Xemnas' comment. "Oh, you know you like it, sir" he cooed softly, "Now come on, if Axel's making more cookies I want to lick the spoon." he declared, grabbing both and leading them out of the room after Xemnas had grabbed his coat.

Xemnas gave them both a mock-hatred look as he was dragged down the hallway towards the kitchen. He noticed his heartless, who was sitting in a chair behind Axel. Ansem promptly gathered Guardian into his lap, pinning him there and preventing him from molesting anyone further, "But Massssttttteerrrr I'll behave."

Ansem planted a kiss on his one furry ear, "I know you won't, now be still and wait for cookies."

Guardian pouted, looking over at Axel as he made the cookies and wiggling, "….Cookiessss."

Xemnas sat on a chair away from Ansem and Guardian, pulling Saix into his own lap to act as a shield to divert his heartless from molesting him again.

Axel glanced over his shoulder as he heard Guardian's whining, and chuckled softly, just putting the dough on the trays, feeling Saix's eyes locked on the spoon covered in the dough that Axel was using. It didn't take long for him to finish with that and slide them into the oven that had been preheating as he made the dough. Saix watched a moment longer before wiggling out of Xemnas' lap and grabbing the spoon, sticking it in his mouth before Axel could stop him, and returning to Xemnas' lap, pleased with himself, with the spoon hanging from his lips. Axel sighed, knowing it was hopeless to convince Saix to return the spoon. "Guardian, you can have the bowl if you'd like; no sense in wasting good cookie dough," he said, offering the bowl despite the kicked puppy look Saix leveled his way.

Guardian eagerly took the bowl into his hands, looking up at Ansem for approval. When Ansem didn't tell him no he placed the rim of the bowl in his mouth, breaking off a piece and munching until it was gone. He continued this until the bowl was completely gone, ignoring the stares from the others as he licked Ansem's legs free of any pieces that might have fallen. Then he crawled onto the counter, licking away at the mess Axel had made and continuing until he got to Axel, placing each of his fingers in his mouth one at a time, molesting and cleaning each finger until they were spotless, "Done!"

Xemnas just opened his mouth, then closed it, "I think he beat you to it Saix."

As Axel watched Guardian devour the bowl, all he could think was 'Lexaeus is going to kill me.'. The next thing he knew, his fingers were being molested. He didn't know what else to do but stand there until Guardian let him go. He blushed furiously and checked the cookies, since there really was no response to something like that.

Saix was pouting, sucking on his spoon, giving a grunt of acknowledgement to Guardian's actions.

Guardian then wiggled his butt, backing up on the counter, eyes set on his Master, "Masstter!" He dove off the counter just as Ansem opened his arms, landing on his lap with a satisfied purr. He turned over three times, kneading his thighs until he felt secure, laying his head down and curling into a tight ball on Ansem's lap. Low purrs escaped his lips as Ansem petted his hair, amused at the other heartless' actions.

Xemnas smiled, kissing Saix's cheek and pulling out the cookie Guardian had left behind in exchange for Axel, he placed it between his teeth and tapped Saix's mouth with the other end, prompting him to forget about his spoon for the moment and focus on him instead.


	5. Trouble Walking

Bound by Blood

Chapter 5: Trouble Walking

* * *

><p>Axel chuckled as he saw the two heartless interact. He could see a lot of affection there. He flicked his eyes over to Xemnas and Saix. There was a little jealousy, just a little, as he watched Saix slip the spoon out of his mouth to share the cookie with their tan lover. It was quickly snuffed out by the warmth that spread in his chest where his heart should have been at the sight of both so clearly content in each other's company.<p>

It was pretty quiet for a moment until the cookies were finished, Axel opened the oven, taking them out with his bare hands again. He saw Saix move in the corner of eyes "Saix, let them cool, you remember what happened LAST time you tried to eat one right out of the oven. Saix pouted and nuzzled Xemnas again.

"Since when are YOU the voice of reason in this relationship."

"Since you shoved a burning hot cookie in your mouth and couldn't speak for a week!" Axel growled. Saix groaned softly and hid his face.

Xemnas let out a low chuckle, "That's sad Sai."

Across the room Guardian's eyes flew up when the cookies came into view, he let out an enthusiastic yip as he lunged, Ansem only managing to grab the end of the bandages that covered his pet, unraveling him and leaving him quite nude. Guardian, not bothered at all, continued forward and grabbed a scalding cookie up into his hands, hissing as he juggled it between his two hands and then threw it at Ansem.

Ansem was more coordinated than most, catching the cookie quickly and blowing on it, noticing the nude heartless kneeling over his lap staring at him with eager wide eyes. Once the cookie had cooled he placed it on the outstretched tongue, watching it vanish from sight.

Axel let out a surprised mewl as Guardian assaulted the cookies. He was about to stop him, but it was too late, and the blue-haired heartless had tossed the cookie to his master. Axel shook his head slightly, trying, very hard, not to be distracted by the nude blunet that had recently molested his hands.

Seeing that Saix was going to get impatient, he picked up three cookies, sucking just enough of their heat (Something he wasn't really comfortable doing), out of them so that they were safe for consumption by someone other than him. He handed them out, stealing the cleaned spoon from Saix and putting it in the sink.

Saix munched happily on his cookie, slowly enough that he didn't want more immediately though.

Guardian whined pathetically, wanting another cookie, "Massssttttterrr." He pawed at Ansem's chest and wiggled his bare ass until Ansem's attention was sufficiently grasped, "Cookie."

Ansem smirked, tapping his nose with his index finger, "Get dressed."

Guardian pouted and crossed his arms, "Nu!"

Ansem chuckled, "Fine then." He walked over to Axel and picked up the cookie tray, little tendrils of darkness lifting five cookies, "Guess these are all mine then."

Guardian pushed out his lower lip, whimpering loudly, "…Master…" He then crossed both his arms and huffed, sitting in the corner with his bare back to them, as if he was ignoring them.

Axel watched, amused. Guardian threw worse tantrums than Xemnas did. Picking up a hot cookie, he nibbled on it, purring softly at the warmth. He really hoped he didn't lose his element when they got their hearts back; it would seriously suck if he accidentally forgot and hurt himself with fire.

Saix watched, somewhat amused, but otherwise understanding Guardian's 'plight'.

Xemnas was starting to notice a few key aspects of Saix's personality that were very evident in Guardian. He couldn't help but fuel the fire when he dropped one of his hands low, a cookie between his two fingers. He curiously watched the blue head turn, eyes intent on the cookie and then Guardian raced over on all fours and ate it from Xemnas' hand, nuzzling the tanned hand with low purrs of affection.

Ansem rolled his eyes, jealousy dancing in his orange orbs, "Now we'll never get him dressed."

Guardian stuck his tongue out at Ansem, wiggling his butt in what would be a teasing manner, but it came off more provokingly sexual than anything, "Never!"

Xemnas patted the new blunette's head, feeding him another cookie and watching him relax against his leg, purring deeply.

"And that's a bad thing?" the red head uttered, then scratched one of his tattoos in reflexive embarrassment. Clearly Axel couldn't help what came out of his mouth sometimes. Saix watched as Guardian ate the cookies. He noted that, when not-quite-berserk, he often acted very similar to Guardian. He glanced up, somewhat surprised that Axel wasn't jealous in the slightest. He remembered Lea as being very possessive of him.

But... they had both changed when they lost their hearts.

Saix figured that Axel did realize that Guardian and Ansem were just extensions of his lovers, the similarities were obvious. Which, if he thought about it, meant Axel was probably very much looking forward to their planned little... orgy.

Ansem snorted, "Eager little kitten hmmm?" He turned his burning orange eyes on the new member of his husk's attention, if Xemnas valued him as a partner, he certainly must have some…skills. Ansem rolled his fingers on the table, watching the pyro, "Tell me….what is your place here? In this….threeway?"

Guardian licked at Xemnas' fingers, growling contently, "Master want Cat yes?"

Xemnas snorted, "Ansem wants anything that moves."

Guardian let out a jealous growl, "Master like me, you, and Body, no one else. Maybe Cat, no one else. Master not whore."

The disgruntled look Axel donned at being called a kitten, actually made him look very kitten-esque without his knowledge. He watched the short exchange between Xemnas and Guardian before answering. He shrugged slightly "Circumstances haven't allowed us to do much, though I always end up bottoming..."

Saix let out a thoughtful hum "Mm Axel, but you're very good with your mouth," he said, smirking a little at Axel, who shook his head slightly, if Saix wanted to tell Ansem about his good points; he wasn't going to stop him. "And your hands, very _very_ good with your hands."

Ansem didn't allow Saix to continue as he promptly grabbed Axel around the waist and pulled him into his lap. He lifted his hands into one of his own to compare, "Obviously, quite feminine hands you have. " He continued fondling the hands until he looked up into Axel's eyes, smirking, "My kitten, are you wearing mascara? Quite early for the Ball my dear." He purred while teasing, running his thumb over Axel's tattoo, "What are these? What do they mean?"

He wasn't really waiting for answers, he was in a contemplating mood. He purred, "What green eyes you have kitten."

Guardian stopped paying attention to Xemnas and promptly slithered his way over to Ansem, snuggling in under Axel, wiggling under his ass and grinning wickedly, tracing Axel's hips, "Very….curvy hips Master, yes?"

Ansem chuckled, "Oh yes, good point my pet, child-bearing hips. Perhaps your heartless is a woman?" He looked at Guardian as they shared a look before breaking into shared laughter, "We could get her to cook for us!"

Xemnas chuckled, "Ansem please, leave Axel's hips out of this."

Ansem pushed the pyro's pants down, tracing the bare skin, "But I like them. I never said they were bad." Guardian purred underneath Axel, taking the hint from his Master and successfully pinning Axel's arms against his body. Ansem's eyes took on a dangerous glint, "Now, unlike my other, I do not like….what is that called?"

Guardian offered, "Foreplay Master?"

Ansem nodded, "Ah yes, that." He gripped Axel's chin, "I do not care to hear of your skills, but see them in action. Body, portal."

Xemnas smirked, lifting his hand and opening a portal, "So bossy."

Ansem stood up, Guardian slipping off, holding the 'captured' Axel to his chest, "I wonder where I got that from-" he quipped back, sharing the smirk as he ran a hand through Saix's hair as he passed into the portal.

Guardian quickly followed and Xemnas turned to Saix, "What a night this will be hmm?"

Axel hadn't had a single chance to say or do much of anything but squirm as cool hands teased his sensitive skin. He squirmed a little in Guardian's grip as Ansem stood, only just now noticing how much taller the blue haired heartless was compared to him. He pouted a little "What _is_ it with you Heartless and carrying me around?" He grumbled as he was taken through the portal.

* * *

><p>Saix glanced up to the other and chuckled "Indeed," He purred softly, shifting up to steal a soft kiss "Shall we let them play with Axel a little bit?"<p>

Xemnas closed the portal, shoving Saix against the chair as he straddled his hips, "...Mmmm yes, but we'd better hurry." He kissed him passionately, something they hadn't been able to do in a good while with the amount of hungry sex they had been engaging in.

Saix groaned softly in want, tangling his hands into silver tresses as he pushed up into the kiss eagerly.

Xemnas wrapped his tongue around the other's, sliding the wet organ against his and eagerly tasting his mouth as if he had never done so before. It was odd that they hadn't kissed like this in such a long time, but perhaps their sex life was too physical. He rocked his hips down and rubbed against Saix, pulling back for air as he was essentially breathless and in awe, "We….haven't done that….in a while."

Saix nodded almost dumbly at the other's words, overcome by the strength of the kiss as he nuzzled the other affectionately, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "We should... more often," he breathed softly, looking into amber irises.

Xemnas smiled, biting playfully on his lower lip and letting it snap back in place, "Yes." He didn't break the eye contact, surprised how content he could be just sitting there.

Saix let out a soft, sharp "Mmf!" of pleasure as his lip was teased and snapped, flicking his tongue out over the sensitized flesh. He leaned forward to nibble on the other's lower lip as 'payback', humming softly even as a half asleep Zexion waddled into the room for a midnight snack.

Xemnas smirked, flicking his tongue up to lap at the Diviner's nose in a mock show of doglike affection. He chuckled as the Schemer made his way out of the room and he leaned forward, having been waiting and gripped the Diviner's groin quickly.

Saix giggled slightly at the lapping, which tickled slightly. He wasn't expecting Xemnas to move again, and gasped as he felt the hand grabbing him. "Oohhh... Superior..." he breathed, rocking up into the hand eagerly.

* * *

><p>Guardian ran his tongue up Axel's ear, setting Axel down on the bed and kissing him hungrily, "Shut up Cat." Ansem smirked, stripping Axel of his clothes as he slowly dropping his shirt, stroking any exposed skin and watching two pairs of eyes follow his hands touch his belt as he wrangled it loose and tossed it aside. Guardian let out a hungry growl, eyes on the silver pubes that became visible and the weeping length that he was aching to play with. Guardian licked Axel's nipple, blowing on the skin, "Want Master...Cat?" He purred, nuzzling Axel's chest, "...you can be his submissive yes? I be yours? Hmm? That pleases you?"<p>

Ansem nibbled on Axel's thigh, working his tongue up towards the ginger pubes, "Surely you are used to this? Or perhaps you'd like to top all hmmm? I am not so picky as my other." His eyes glinted, "However, I do...make sure that all holes are filled correctly." The bed's covers seemed to come to life as tendrils of darkness wrapped around the three, caressing any exposed skin that was not being handled.

Axel felt a shiver course up his spine as Guardian's tongue teased his ear, allowing himself to be sat down. A soft purr rumbled in the back of his throat as the heartless of his old friend kissed him, attention caught as Ansem striped him; which was easy since all he'd had on was his coat, the magic of it causing him to appear to be wearing pants and boots. The purr rumbled again at the sight of Ansem stripping, yellow bleeding into green irises.

Feeling two mouths and the tendrils teasing his skin was almost too much for the redhead. He purred lowly as clawed hands slipped surprisingly softly through silver hair, tugging almost playfully so Ansem would come up, drawing a dark lip into his mouth and softly nibbling on it, one warm hand tracing a path down Ansem's chest. "I think Guardian's suggestion is perfect" He breathed, releasing the other's lip for a moment as his hand found it's prize, wrapping around the other's length, expertly teasing the hardened shaft as he split his attention to include Guardian, tugging the other to straddle one of his legs, guiding the pale hips to rock against his stomach, enjoying the feeling of the long length rubbing against his muscles as his hand that wasn't busy with Ansem's length devoted itself to exploring the blunet's chest, soft flames licking the protective Heartless' skin, not harming in the slightest, almost mirroring the feeling of Axel's hands.

His mouth he occupied with Ansem's neck, chest and nipples, as he let his hand play with the taller male's foreskin, pushing it down and pulling it softly, letting the claw of his thumb run over the tan Heartless' tip, careful not to push hard enough to slice the flesh.

Ansem let out a low mewl, "You _are_ good with your hands." He rocked his hips into the soft hand, arching his body to one side as the sensations seemed to burn at him inside. A small tendril wrapped around Axel, taking its Master's cue to tease the pyro's entrance just as Guardian grinded his length up Axel's leg and stomach, biting on his collarbone and leaving a trail of blood. The Berserker hungrily lapped it up, a small cracking sound was heard as a blue wolfy tail became visible, it wagging madly behind Guardian as he shamelessly humped Axel's leg and side, working up to his mouth and claiming it with a fierce kiss.

Ansem kissed up the trail of blood, circling over a nipple with his thumb and pressing the nail into the sensitive skin. He waited for the two to separate as he claimed Axel's mouth after, twirling his tongue around in a need to taste and dominate.

"Being ambidextrous is a gift," Axel purred huskily, letting out a soft moan at the dark tendril teasing his entrance, tilting his head just slightly as Guardian bit his neck, shivering as the blood steadily dripped down as the other abandoned the wound in favor of the redhead's lips, his hand not ceasing his work as his other moved around to rub the globes of Guardian's ass, gripping around the tail and rubbing at the base in a way he knew would be pleasurable for the canine.

He let out a hissing gasp as a nail pressed into his nipple, breaking from the kiss only to have his lips claimed by Ansem instead. His hands slowed slightly as his mouth was utterly dominated, a feeling he absolutely reveled in, but quickly picked up back to their previous pace as his tongue pushed against the other's, wanting to be dominated, but not wanting to give up the territory without a fight.

Guardian let out a loud howl, rolling his ass back against the hand touching his tail and whimpering. A tendril moved to press against the tight circle of his entrance but he growled, deep in need as he moved to search through one of the drawers, finding what he was looking for he popped open the cap of the lubricant and spread it against his entrance, mewling as he dug his fingertip into the skin and rutted against it. A tendril continued to tease him but he wanted something warm inside him first, making him turn around and press his back into Axel's chest.

Ansem growled, gripping the pyro's chin as he shoveled his tongue around, pressing his tongue around Axel's and grinding it into the floor of his mouth. He broke for air and noticed Guardian rutting against Axel's length, prompting him to steal the lube and rub it along the redhead's erection, rubbing his thumb teasingly along his calf while he worked. Once completely coated Ansem pushed the redhead on top of Guardian and Guardian jutted his hips out quickly, practically swallowing the redhead's length inside his entrance. Guardian moaned lewdly and rocked up, more than happy when two tendrils worked next to the new length, spreading him further and working along the length, massaging and adding in the width of the penetration as they rubbed and vibrated inside him.

Ansem slicked up his own erection, rubbing it against Axel's hot and unclaimed hole. He smirked when the mentally willed tendrils spread Axel's cheeks and entered him, spreading him as their Master abruptly entered, wrapping one arm around Axel's waist and another around his one leg, lifting it and letting a tendril grab hold of it, angling his body so that the he could jackhammer into him more appropriately.

Axel groaned as Ansem put his tongue into its place, delighting at the lengthy appendage's skill. He moaned lewdly, feeling Guardian's tail slip from his gasp and an entrance rub at his length. He let out a soft hiss of pleasure as Ansem slicked his aching shaft. He didn't resist as Ansem pushed them into position, grateful for his reflexes as he caught himself even as Guardian's hips jutted out to catch his erection, groaning lowly as he felt the tendrils alongside his length, the vibrations distracting him even as Ansem rubbed against him.

He gasped as he felt the tendrils enter him, the coolness surprisingly pleasurable, sending sensations running up his spine, adding to the ones that jerked up as Ansem penetrated the red head suddenly. Axel felt more than heard himself cry out in pleasure at that penetration.

He let out a low moan as his leg was lifted and held in place by another cool tendril, grateful he'd had Xemnas inside him a few hours prior, as he was certain he would have been hurting otherwise. "_Yesss_" he hissed in pleasure as the other moved inside him, sending him into Guardian.

Guardian growled below them, purring with delight as Ansem raised his hips back and slammed them into the pyro, the tendrils moving in sync and rubbing along all the inner walls that they could touch. A final bit of tendrils circled around their Master, pushing past his length and stabbing into the pyro, one laying just along the string of nerves that excited his prostrate. The other set of tendrils wrapped up their Master, circling up his thighs and back, penetrating him deeply and moving the sensations along between the three bodies.

Ansem gritted his teeth in pleasure and Guardian rocked up, eager for more pain and excitement, his tail pinned between himself and Axel, the tail wagging madly against their sides. Ansem then picked up the pace, breathing heavy with his efforts as he slammed in mercilessly.

Axel felt his voice crack at the cry that escaped him as the tendrils moved inside of him, and if he wasn't as tightly pinned between the two heartless, he might've squirmed from the pleasure. Feeling himself get swept along with the sensations, he moaned hotly as Guardian's tail rubbed at his skin, hypersensitive from the pleasure. It was all far more than his body was accustomed too, finding himself struggling to hold back his orgasm.

"Nngh... An-" he couldn't force any coherent words out, wanting to warn that he was more than a little overwhelmed, moaning as more yellow bled into his eyes, hair getting slightly more wild as long claws scratched softly at Guardian's hips, causing the skin to bleed, a prelude to his completed berserk state.

Guardian purred, growling contently when Axel started to claw him, "Master!" Ansem knew what the tone meant and rocked harder down into them, brushing his fingers along Axel's chest and hips, trailing them over the sensitive skin and watching him further into berserk. When he was sure neither of them would last much longer he lifted himself fully out before ramming himself right back in and sending them both into the bed.

Guardian howled, "M-master!" He orgasmed and clawed at the bed, his walls clamping around Axel as he rode it out, howling it to the world how good it felt.

Axel shuddered as he felt the fingers teasing his skin, tilting his head back, letting out a low hiss of pleasure. Feeling the other thrust hard into him, letting out an odd mix of a mewl and a scream as he felt Guardian's walls spasming around him, drawing out his own climax. His muscles trembled, tightening and releasing. His hair became tame again, and he moaned lowly as he felt the last of his load empty into the cerulean haired heartless beneath him.

Ansem rocked into Axel, milking out his orgasm as he coated the insides of the pyro, smirking at the way the redhead's body just sucked his softening length in. He made the tendrils disappear instead of the painful process of them retreating out of them all.

Guardian let out a low purr, happy on the bed below them as his tail wagged slowly, "Again?"

* * *

><p>Xemnas purred, "You like this? I'm curious if we're still in time to catch that orgy…" He laughed, guessing that they probably missed it, knowing himself.<p>

Saix let out an amused hum "I do," He cooed softly "Though we're probably too late." He leaned up and licked at the other's neck before nibbling on the tan skin. "...We'll have to think of some way to trump the orgasm they probably just put Axel through though, from what Guardian told me, Ansem likes to use the darkness in a... tentacle-esque fashion. And I used to catch Lea looking at tentacle porn all the time..." he ran his hands into the other's hair, gently combing it with his claws. "Any ideas?"

Xemnas laughed, leaning into the touch, "Damn, I suppose I'm too good. Possibly….a double penetration would top that?" He hummed, imagining the positioning involved, "It would involve a lot of stretching for Axel."

Saix let out a hum as well "I think it might do the trick," he purred softly. "I'm sure he'd enjoy being filled to the brim," he said with a slight smirk.

* * *

><p>Axel shivered, enjoying the feeling of warm cum inside of him. "Mmm, maybe we better get Xemnas and Saix in here?" he suggested, eyes soft and willing in his post-orgasm bliss.<p>

Ansem smirked down at him, "Eager little kitten eh? I'm sure we can-"

As if on cue a portal opened and Xemnas walked in with Saix, looking at the scene with a fake grimace, "Ansem you whore."

Ansem purred back and gripped a head of red hair, yanking Axel up so that he could nuzzle him appropriately, "I am no whore, but Kitten here is."

Guardian chuckled in agreement, eyes glinting as his tail wagged, eager that the others had joined them. Xemnas made a motion and Ansem and Guardian both got up and walked over to him, abandoning Axel. Xemnas held out a finger to Axel, one that told him to stay where he was as he formed a huddle circle to discuss what they were going to do next.

Saix merely smirked a bit at the scene, enjoying the sight of Axel between the two heartless, chuckling as Axel squirmed at being nuzzled, clearly still hyper sensitive.

Axel watched as the four closed him out of the discussion, leaving him alone on the bed. What in the world were they planning? He shivered a bit, whatever it was it was either going to be extremely painful, or extremely pleasurable for the redhead. He was guessing it was both though. He squirmed a little, wondering what in the world they could be planning for him, and wishing his own heartless was around to even the odds a little. He let his thoughts drift on that, he wasn't even sure where his heartless was at this point in time. They hadn't had any contact in awhile, Axel was actually starting to wonder if he'd gotten himself killed by Sora. Or hell, Roxas. Though he doubted Roxas would destroy a heartless that looked like him without telling him about it...

He glanced up to the four still talking, shivering a bit at the expressions that were being exchanged. _Yes_, he thought, _I am going to be royally *fucked*._

Xemnas made a motion that could be attributed to a 'break' and they separated. The motion would have been hilarious had the topic not been how to fuck the redhead into the mattress properly. Ansem grunted, making a shooing motion to Guardian who eagerly jumped on the bed and straddled Axel, growling playfully as his tail wagged, looking to his nobody to help prepare and stretch the pyro.

Ansem then turned to Xemnas and Saix who were still clothed and smirked, summoning tendrils to rip the clothing right off them. With that Xemnas pouted angrily, "Dammit Ansem, I could have taken my pants off myself, I liked those."

Ansem rolled his eyes as the two blunettes went ahead with preparing the pyro and he turned to his own nobody, "Shut up Xemnas and start getting in the mood." He purred, directing the tendrils to tease and arouse the Superior of the In-Between. Xemnas let out an uncomfortable sound before succumbing to the touches, biting on his lip when a tendril brushed his now throbbing erection, "I hate you sometimes."

Ansem smirked, "You can't hate." He then stroked his own erection, watching the blunettes hard at work at molesting the redhead.

Axel wasn't expecting to be tackled when he was, having stopped paying attention to the huddle he couldn't hear anything in. He flushed as Saix approached as well, shivering as two nearly identical sets of clawed hands moved him on the bed. He found himself with his head in Guardian's lap, and his hips in Saix's. He flushed as Saix smirked down at his still loose entrance, squirming as he felt a little drip of cum leaking out of him, but Guardian held him in place as Saix spread his legs further, offering dully clawed fingers to the redhead, who took them, wondering why in the world the blunet was going to be fingering him, it wasn't like he was going to be taki- realization made him moan around Saix's fingers, feeling his erection growing back to life at a faster pace. He was almost disappointed when Saix took the fingers away, but then he discovered why he was laying more across Guardian's lap than directly in it as a lengthy shaft was waved in front of his face.

He glared up at the childish heartless and lifted his head up, since Guardian was holding his hands down, wrapping his lips around it as best he could and suckling along it, rubbing it intently with his tongue. He shifted his head slightly as Guardian moved it, helping him to get the head of the length into his mouth. He gasped softly as he felt Saix press three fingers into him, it felt good, and he rocked back against them as best he could with being stretched out between them.

He gasped as he felt three fingers from Saix's other hand push in alongside the first three, spreading him open. He shuddered as he felt the other stretch him out to about Ansem and Xemnas' girth, and groaned lowly as Saix stretched him out further, sending a burning feeling up his spine.

"Does that hurt too much?" Saix said, noticing Axel had stopped pleasuring Guardian.

"It stings a bit, but it's not really painful," Axel admitted, trying his best not to squirm at the feeling of being stretched open with nothing inside. "It feels weird, airy."

"It won't be for much longer," Saix promised, watching as Axel was prompted by Guardian to suck on him again. Axel smirked and did as was requested, shivering as Saix seemed to deem him ready, removing his fingers to trace around the loosened hole, making the muscles quiver.

Guardian smirked and rubbed his length against the other side of the hole, purring at the warmth emanating from it. He then turned to Saix and grinned, snapping his hips in suddenly and filling Axel halfway.

The two tan men, seeing the action finally starting, crawled onto the bed. Xemnas nuzzled the back of Guardian's neck, resisting a laugh when Guardian hornily wagged his ass back and forth against his erection, mewling with the need to be filled. Xemnas rubbed his length against the entrance, hearing the Berserker growl as he rocked his ass back, sucking his length in just as he did with Axel. Years of being with Ansem had stretched him and conditioned him to enjoy the feeling of being filled completely, so he purred appreciatively when Xemnas rocked into him, making him rock into Axel.

Ansem was a bit more cautious at his approach, unlike Guardian, Saix wasn't as animalistic, so he needed to warm the other up to him before inserting himself. He leaned over and nibbled at the spot where Saix's tail would have been, running his tongue up his spine and nipping firmly on a pointed ear.

Axel grunted a bit at being pushed into a sitting position, shivering as he felt Guardian rub his stretched entrance, gasping as he felt the heartless push into him, and shuddering at the fact that he could feel there was room for more, a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. He shuddered as he felt Saix's shaft pressing up against Guardian's before it slid into him as well, fulfilling his need to feel full.

He shivered as he felt Guardian move, groaning as he felt Xemnas' thrust through the blunet.

Saix shuddered as he felt the teeth at the base of his tailbone, sending pleasurable sensations up his spine, moaning lightly as he nibbled Axel's collar bone, prompting a low groan from the redhead, releasing the skin as Ansem licked up his spine, making him arch and thrust shallowly into Axel, letting out a mewling moan at the ear bite, which sent submissive tremors up and down his frame.

Ansem smirked, using his tendrils to spread the Diviner's cheeks and then pushed himself in the middle, filling him quickly. The tendrils seemed to come out of the bed as they hooked Axel firmly to the mattress and spread his legs as far as possible, lifting them for better access. The other tendrils drilled past Xemnas' length, wrapping around the shaft and pumping against it, the tendrils moving around his hip to penetrate inside him. Xemnas was panting loudly as the tendrils worked inside him, making his eyes shut closed as they teased him, making him closer to his brink then he would have liked. He concentrated weakly, managing to seal off his entrance by filling himself with Nothingness, surprising his heartless enough to momentarily stop thrusting into Saix and glare.

Xemnas smirked as his control came back, rocking into Guardian who was mewling due to the combined sensation of warmth and being filled. Tendrils had slipped around both of the blunettes as they wrapped the lengths together, making the friction almost unbearable as they vibrated along Axel's inner walls.

Axel moaned and tensed as he was spread wide, relaxing as Xemnas and Ansem pushed the two blunets into him, making him moan wantonly. In a strange way it felt like all four were thrusting into him, and the idea made him moan needfully, rocking against the tendril's grip, even as the vibrations made him writhe and buck his hips against the hold on him. He knew he was fixedly at the mercy of the four he was pretty sure were trying to kill him with pleasure.

He could feel Saix's breath coming in pants, the air hitting his chest and tingling as Saix mewled in pleasure, digging his claws into Axel's hips. He smirked as Axel moaned in response to the pain, blood trickling down his skin to drip to the bed.

Ansem could practically smell the redhead's release as he slammed into Saix hard, sending him into Axel. Xemnas was also perceptive, rocking into Guardian faster, "C-close?" He knew that he was close, the tendrils now working around all the skin they could touch in the orgy, rubbing and stroking.

Axel gasped sharply, two lengths grinding past his prostate, he was so close, though still himself since he'd berserked earlier. Though that only made this experience much better. He groaned softly at the question, not trusting himself to form the words to answer. He heard Saix moaning against his chest, and the blood steadily dripping down his hips, tilting his head back helplessly, letting it fall onto Guardian's shoulder.

Xemnas thrust harder into Guardian as Guardian nuzzled into Axel, a low purr of delight escaping him. Ansem grunted, rocking his hips mercilessly and milking out the orgasms he knew would be triggered. Guardian let out a loud howl, the tendrils stabbing his cluster of nerves as he filled the redhead.

Xemnas let out a weak sound as the walls and tendrils wrapped around him, making him lose it quickly into Guardian, watching the Berserker rock against him as he was filled.

Axel wasn't sure if it was at the same time or only a few seconds difference, but he felt, more than heard, Saix and Guardian's howls of release, and the sensation of both shafts filling him, pushed him into his own release, his breath catching as he cried out in pleasure, arching with cat-like grace as he came, squeezing tightly around Saix and Guardian.

Panting, he relaxed against Guardian, eyes falling half shut in the delicious aftereffects of the two most powerful orgasms he'd ever had.

Ansem smirked as he rocked into the blunette, happy he was the last to release as he filled Saix and made the tendrils disappear like he had done before. With a slight grunt he pulled out, laying back on the bed, stretching. Guardian moved from on top of Axel and cuddled up against his Master.

Xemnas laid down next to Axel, panting deeply, "...Wow."

Axel didn't react much as Guardian moved, and Xemnas and Saix moved to lay next to him. He sighed softly, nuzzling into Xemnas' side as he felt Saix curl in behind him. "Just imagine what it felt like in the middle, Xem," Axel breathed lazily as his knowledge of speech returned to him.

"You are not going to want to move in the morning, are you Axel," Saix teased softly.

"I hope you weren't planning on sending me on any missions" Axel teased with a chuckle.

Xemnas let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes, "Quiet you two, time to sleep." He heard Ansem let out a low chuckle on the other side of the bed as Guardian nested against him. Then Xemnas' mind seemed to clear as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Blues Clues

[XemSaiAku Ch6]

Bound by Blood

Chapter 6: Blues Clues

* * *

><p>Xemnas woke up and noticed that Saix was no longer in the bed and as he raised up onto his elbows, he noticed Guardian wasn't there either. Ansem had moved closer in his sleep, only an arm's length away from him and Axel had practically melted onto him as he clung.<p>

Axel let out a discontented noise as he realized his 'pillow' had moved, disturbing his rest. He shifted slightly and blearily opened his eyes, then closed them again and turned his face into the real pillow that had found it's way under his head sometime while he'd been sleeping. He assumed Saix had something to do with it, considering the blunet had long since left the bed. Curling in on his pillow he decided he was definitely not waking up yet. It wasn't going to happen.

Xemnas shook Axel, not knowing what was going through the redhead's mind, "Axel, wake up."

Ansem got up and stretched, pulling on one of Xemnas' sleep pants, "Get up Kitten, we have to find the blues."

Axel let out a low groan, scrunching his nose up and opening his eyes to glare at the two for trying to make him wake up. "Why?" he grumbled, "S'not like they'll get into something they aren't suppose' to..." Of course, he would have said the same thing even if Saix wasn't a (usually) responsible adult. Slender, but strong, arms slunk around Xemnas' torso, tugging him down over the red head. "Can't we just... stay in bed?" Axel purred hopefully, pouting just a bit, not nearly as skilled with 'the eyes' as Saix was.

Xemnas smirked, "That won't work." He pecked Axel's cheeks and rubbed noses with him, "Now get up." He slapped the redhead's hip and he pulled on his zebra sleep pants and stood near the door with Ansem, both having their arms crossed, watching the pyro.

Axel bit back a yelp as the slap, playful though it was. He was sore, and the slap didn't help things. He sighed, "Fine..." he said, letting Xemnas get off him. He stood, carefully, and pulled on his coat, since it was the only object of clothing in the room that would fit him at the moment. He was too slender to wear anything of Xemnas', and his hips too wide to wear anything of Saix's. Zipping it up, he walked over to the other two, surprisingly not limping while walking at a normal pace. When he reached the two, he promptly pulled Xemnas' arms from their crossed position and wrapped his arms around one of them, using him as support with a soft sigh. Sometimes he wished cure spells didn't have arousing side effects for him. He gave the two an unamused look.

"You're terrible. Both of you."

Xemnas smirked and leaned down, kissing his forehead, "Shush you." He led them both down the hallway, liking the sensation of having Axel attached to him and dependent on him. It made him protective and he kept a slow pace so as not to hurt the redhead. Ansem was curious, sharing a weird link with Xemnas that now was the time to do something, he just didn't know what.

Ansem raised a brow, "Where are we going?"

Xemnas smiled, "My morning routine." He stopped in front of the Grey Area, stopping dead when he found the missing bluenettes.

Ansem covered his mouth, resisting a snort as Guardian turned slowly to look at them, as if caught with his hand in another cookie jar.

Axel turned his face into Xemnas arm as they stopped in the Grey Area, biting back giggles as Saix turned a particularly horrified look on the three, a cookie hanging from his mouth.

The scene was bizarre to the say the least. Guardian had borrowed a pair of Saix's moon pajamas, and they were sitting curled up on a couch together, cookie jar open on Saix's lap as they were curled close together, a TV on in front of them, flashing colors out onto the greys and whites of the castle.

*Blue's clues! Who's Clues~ You know what to do! Sit down in our thinking chair and think... think... thi~ink!*

The cookie fell from Saix's mouth. "Um. This..." he started, but his voice failed him. "It's... not... um."

Xemnas burst out laughing, "You're not watching Blues Clues together?"

Ansem howled with laughter as he walked over and moved onto the couch, snuggling in next to Guardian and kissing his forehead. Guardian's ears flicked back as he closed his eyes, not embarasssed in the least as he purred, "Master~"

Ansem pet his hair and kissed his eyelids, humming softly, "What are you watching my pet?"

Guardian quickly sat in Ansem's lap, purring loudly, "Mmmm watching TV with Body."

Xemnas helped Axel over to the couch, grinning at Saix's expression. He helped Axel onto Saix's lap as he picked up the fallen cookie, licking the wet nommed portion of the cookie before biting and finishing it, "Oh Saix. That's so cute."

Saix blushed as the three approached, shifting the cookie jar in his lap as Xemnas helped Axel take it's place, setting the jar down in Axel's lap instead.

Axel nuzzled into his embarrassed lover's throat. "It's adorable, don't be so embarrassed" he said softly. Saix let out a soft whine and hid his face in Axel's hair. "Oh come on Isa, we grew up with it, there's no shame in still liking it," he said, making Saix look at him before pecking his forehead softly.

"But it's a children's show Lea..." Saix said with a pout.

"So! Adult shows are boring!" Axel said, and Saix sighed, "Oh come on, the only one who'd tease you for it is Xigbar, and I happen to know that he watches Barney with Demyx all the time! And he likes it!"

Xemnas sat next to them, setting his head against Saix's and leaning against Axel's shoulder, "Would….you feel better if I told you I brought these two down to watch Dora?"

Ansem let out a howl of laughter, "HONESTLY? DORA?"

Xemnas' cheeks lit on fire, "I like learning my native language!"

Guardian giggled against Ansem's chest, stealing a cookie from the jar and munching slowly, watching the whole scene with a smile as he snuggled against the dark tan chest. He closed his eyes and purred, falling asleep when he finished the cookie. His toes curled and he nested against his master, dead to the world as his hand was wound in Ansem's hair.

Xemnas smiled at the scene, petting the blue hair next to him and grooming through Axel's locks as well.

Saix pouted a bit, ignoring Ansem's howling laughter. "I suppose so sir," he said, hugging Axel tight and leaning up slightly to peck the silveret's lips, relaxing into the hair petting. He could feel Axel purring against him and smiled a bit.

"I didn't know you were Hispanic Xem," Axel said curling his legs in comfortably on Saix's lap.

Xemnas blushed, pausing in the hair petting before resuming, "Yes, I found it out during one of my dreams, I woke up and suddenly I knew words. I could not figure out why I knew these words but they held some sort of value to me." Ansem looked over, watching Xemnas with a look of interest as he reflected on their mutual somebody, he pet the blue haired heartless turned puppy in his lap, unblinking as he observed.

Xemnas looked towards the television, "Later that day I turned on the TV and Dora was on, she was saying these words and I understood them before she translated. How did I know?" He smiled, "I think I was Hispanic, I mean, how else would I have this shade of tan?"

Axel smiled a bit, "Mm, you have a sexy Spanish tan," He purred softly, shifting to nuzzle against the other softly, before laying himself across both their laps, making himself comfortable as Saix fished the remote out from the cushions of the couch and set it on the redhead's stomach. "What am I, a table?" Axel grumbled, pouting at Saix.

Xemnas smirked, "Obviously." He poked Axel's stomach for good measure, brushing his lips across Saix's as he kissed the Diviner and reached over, pulling on his toes softly, "My cute wittle MoonBaby~" He rubbed noses with the Diviner before setting his chin on Axel's hair, "Blues Clues is over, turn something awesome on."

Ansem had leaned back into the couch, growing quiet as he closed his eyes, concentrating on things outside this world. He was determined to surprise his pet with the discovery of Axel's heartless. He took a deep breath and then smirked, "...Found him."

Axel pouted and wiggled as Saix chuckled, reciprocating Xemnas' actions, picking up the remote, flicking through the channels. "Nothing awesome is on this early in the morning," he said with a sigh, glancing up as he heard Ansem mutter something to himself, his sensitive hearing catching the sound. "Found Who?" he asked, pushing the remote into Xemnas', dropping his head back against taller male's shoulder and glowering at the TV for not having anything decent to watch.

Ansem smirked, "Someone close to you." He got up to his feet, balancing Guardian in his arms, "Saix, is it okay if Guardian keeps the pajamas?"

Xemnas looked over curiously, "…His heartless?"

Saix nodded slightly "It's fine," he said as Axel shifted across their laps.

"I thought he was dead," he said softly "Be careful, he doesn't like other heartless." Stretching slightly he nuzzled into Xemnas' chest again. "He may try to kill you."

Ansem snorted, "I control all heartless, yours will be no different." Ansem disappeared into a wisp of darkness and found himself in Traverse Town, "Now where are you…..?"

He closed his eyes and continued following his senses, Guardian waking up and looking around in confusion, "Master?"

Sometimes being a lone heartless was horribly boring. Sure, he was powerful enough to retain a human form, but that didn't mean anything to crazy human's with a grudge against heart stealing monsters. He lay back on the warm roof he had found, tail twitching slowly as it hung off the side. His pale chest was bare, revealing smooth, thick tribal tattoos pointing to the heartless emblem on his chest as well as claw-like marks that dropped down beneath his shorts, the tattoos were dark red, almost as black as the leather of the shorts he wore. He yawned, lifting up a leather clad foot, looking at the boots which ran up to just a little bit below his knee.

His tail was a deep, bloody red that matched his hair and furry ears. He had reverse tear drop tattoos of a darker purple shade than his Nobody's. He giggled slightly, sensing the approach of another powerful heartless. He hated other Heartless, most had little to no intelligence, and followed anyone powerful without a second doubt. He scowled a bit, giggling a bit more darkly, his thoughts turning back to his Other's last moments; the chilled rending of claws through soft flesh, the sensation of suddenly having his precious heart stolen... of fading in a cloud of lightly colored dust as the heart became... what he was now.

Most Heartless and Nobodies didn't remember their last moment. He knew that Axel, at least, didn't remember. But he did, he remembered the last second, when all hope was wrenched out of Lea's dying fingers. And then... Axel was born far away... as Kyer appeared in Lea's place.

Ansem smirked, setting Guardian down and pointing to a nearby roof, "My pet, a greeting if you would?"

Guardian sniffed the air, inhaling the burning smell he had grown to love as he disappeared and reappeared next to Kyer, pinning him to the roof and licking the length of his neck, "Mmmm Kitten, found you." Ansem appeared next to him and squatted over the heartless, "Interesting choice of clothes. Or lack there of." He grinned, knowing his pet was just in pajamas and he was wearing the stolen pajama pants.

Kyer scowled as he suddenly had the blue haired heartless on top of him, licking his neck. He squirmed a bit, raising a clawed hand, but halted at the sight of another heartless. He scowled. "YOU." He hissed. "I want nothing to do with YOU." he said, dropping his hand and letting his body fade into darkness for a moment, appearing a good four yards away. "It's YOUR fault Axel and I are separated." He turned angry green eyes on Ansem. "YOU'RE the ones who killed us!"

Ansem smirked, finally recognizing the heartless, "Oh it is? Well my pet there-" He motioned to Guardian, "-wanted his husk to have his best friend back. If you wish to blame someone, then blame Isa."

Kyer scowled at the two "Believe me, I blame both of you. Saix abandoned Axel for _years_, in favor of YOUR 'husk'," he hissed "BOTH of them let Even's husk use him as little more than a lab rat." Black flames sprung up around him, "I felt every moment of pain he did, every second of remembered terror, he has nightmares, every night, and it's YOUR." The flames burst up in strength, "FAULT." They rose again, melting the shingles of the roof, jerking around the edges and around Kyer. "I hate you."

Ansem continued smirking, his groin throbbing as he watched the little hellcat show its claws, "Oh well then you know that I just came from _fucking _your husk into the bed?" He snapped his fingers and Guardian took a stance behind Kyer, his form slipping as the darkness melted across his figure, turning into the black human-esque creature that haunted keyblader's nightmares.

"He doesn't know any better, he doesn't remember, and I never told him," He growled, tattoos writhing over his body, the ones on his back launching off his skin and jabbing at Guardian. "No one should have to remember being utterly betrayed by their best friend," he hissed. "No one should have to know that every single thing that's gone wrong to them, was caused by the one they loved." He chuckled bitterly "Though he knows now, your silly husk went and told him."

Guardian yelped and patted at the marks, strong arms pinning the cat to the ground and growling, "Want Lea...not hurt Lea."

Ansem walked over slowly, eyes watching the writhing figure, "You cling to the idea of love like it's a safety net, when neither of you went to join the one you supposedly loved. But it does not surprise me, it was not a betrayal to wish someone close to stay close, to not want to watch their loved one age and die, to want to pick their death for them." He leaned over Kyer, lifting up his chin, "Kitten, you have no idea what the meaning of suffering is, you sad sad thing."

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your body sliced up, cut open and examined? To know that this was happening because no one cared enough to stop it? Not even the one who was supposed to?" He said, meeting Ansem's gaze with a cold one, one that had been through hell and back, "Why would I seek out the one who caused my death, the torture of my body? My love died the day Lea did..." he shook his head out of the taller heartless' grip "Lea trusted Isa with his heart, and no one ever considered asking him what he wanted. He would have gladly followed Isa, but his feelings weren't even taken into account. I live with that pain, and every pain that came after it, every day. I understand suffering just fine."

Ansem moved closer and then slipped into the ground, he disappeared from view and then shifted to be wrapped around Kyer. His arms tightened around him as he rubbed his back in a soft gesture, his voice in his ear, "I'm sorry for not knowing ahead of time these things would happen. I am sorry, but the past is past. You are no longer suffering alone. " Guardian reverted back, hovering in the background.

His first instinct was to move away, but something in him kept him grounded, accepting the hug. His tattoos reverted to normal, and the flames died down completely. His ears flattened down against his head and he nuzzled into Ansem's chest, a soft whimper escaping him. He was silent for a long while, "Why didn't you come find me sooner," He said, haughtily, not pulling away but looking up at Ansem with a mock-glare, putting his hands on his hips, sitting up on his knees.

Ansem smirked, pressing a finger against his lips and tracing it around the skin, "I did not know you enough to wish to spend time with you."

Guardian moved behind the redhead, nuzzling into his hair and letting out a loud whimper, "My..my Lea." He licked the bare skin of his shoulder, "Sorry…my…Lea."

Ansem smirk turned into a soft smile, "I was not comfortable with sharing and Guardian had thought you abandoned him, when we visited my husk and he had joined yours, I discovered that three is quite a nice number." He watched Guardian wrap around him as he himself wrapped around Kyer from the front, "But now I think this will work nicely."

Kyer smiled lightly, feeling Guardian nuzzling him, reaching a hand back and petting the blue hair "It's okay, Isa," He said softly, wrapping his tail around the other's waist, holding him closer. "Hmph. So glad you reconsidered," he said, rolling his eyes. He returned his attention to Guardian as the other wrapped around him. He shifted and nuzzled his old friend's heartless playfully, his tattoos began to writhe as Ansem pressed close, reacting to Ansem's darkness.

Ansem smirked, pressing him further into Guardian, "Now...would you like to...further this development?"

* * *

><p>Xemnas smirked, "I think he can handle himself." He leaned back in the couch and pulled the others close, "So, how did you like it?"<p>

Axel chuckled a bit, relaxing into Xemnas as he felt Saix snuggle up as well. "It was incredible," Axel said with a soft, content, sigh. "A little more than I'd like on a daily level though..."

Saix nodded, kissing Xemnas' neck leisurely "I agree with Axel, It was very intense," he said.

Xemnas laughed, "It was, I think I pulled out my back….and Axel's ass will never be the same."

Axel chuckled, "Sai and I'll have to give you a massage later," he said, pecking Xemnas' lips softly. "And what about your poor ass," Saix teased.

Axel pouted shrugging dramatically "Guess I'll just have to top from now on!" he joked, chuckling as Saix rolled his eyes.

Xemnas purred, "I do love massages." He then gave Axel a look, "You top?" He snorted.

Axel poked the other, insulted "You'd be surprised."

Saix smirked beside them, kissing Xemnas' neck "You would, Sir, even though he usually bottoms, he knows very well how to please on top." He turned a concerned eye on Axel as the redhead shuddered.

"Ah... I don't know what Ansem did Xem, but he REALLY pissed Kyer off."

Xemnas imagined Axel on top of him with a soft smile, the image tickled his fancy so to speak and he found himself speaking without thinking, "No surprise he'd hate who killed him-"

"He _WHAT_." Axel said, snapping his gaze on Xemnas pushing himself back to look green eyes to amber.

Saix shifted slightly. "Xemnas... he didn't know." he said softly.

Xemnas looked uncomfortable, having assumed either Saix or Kyer had told Axel, "….Guardian….when he met Ansem, claimed he was lonely without his Lea." He took a deep breath, "Ansem saw to it personally that Lea could join them. But neither of you turned out like he expected, so Guardian stayed with Ansem."

A hurt look crossed over Axel's eyes before they turned blank again. He moved away from Xemnas, standing up on his own, ignoring the pain. He was a warrior, a berserker, after all. A little bit of pain couldn't keep him down. "I can't believe I trusted you." he said softly, portalling out of the room.

Xemnas got quiet and hugged Saix closer, not knowing what to do, "….I…I'm sorry?"

Saix gently stroked the other's hair, sighing softly. "It's alright sir, he's... been through a lot, he just needs a little time to sort his thoughts..." For once there was a reason to be glad they didn't have hearts, Axel truly couldn't be angry with them.

Axel sighed, sitting alone in his room, legs curled up against his chest. He was upset, for sure, that everyone had kept this from him. He wished he could really be upset, but he wasn't, he couldn't remember feeling betrayed like he wanted to feel. He sighed softly, laying back on his bed. He wished someone had told him sooner. He 'felt' guilty now, having left Xemnas and Saix like he had. He squirmed a bit, was it okay to go back already? Were they upset at him for reacting like he had? He groaned, Xemnas definitely would be. And they'd been having such a good morning, the first they'd really been able to spend together since everything that had happened.

"Way to ruin things Ax'..." he muttered to himself, moving off the bed, hesitating as he lifted his hand to open a portal. Taking a breath he opened it, stepping through into the Grey Area. "I...I'm sorry for reacting like that..." he said softly, "I didn't mean it I just..."

Saix gently took his hand, pulling him down to sit in their laps again. "You have a right to be upset," he said, stroking red hair.

"But..." Axel sighed softly "I guess... I wish someone'd told me... even thought it happened... so long ago, I 'feel' like... you broke your promise..." he said, taking Saix's hand as he nuzzled Xemnas' neck.

Xemnas held the redhead close, relieved he had come back so soon. He kissed Axel's forehead, then each of his eyelids and cheeks, finally we lifted his chin and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, "I'm sorry….I thought your heartless would tell you."

Axel let out a soft, pleased, sigh. "I didn't even know Kyer was alive..." he said softly "But I understand, I don't like it, but I understand." Saix smiled and kissed the redhead's lips softly after Xemnas. "I'm glad... Lea, and I'm sorry as well."

Xemnas smiled and rubbed Axel's back reassuredly.


	7. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

><p><strong>You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. <strong> I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
